Transgression
by lfg
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life together was great until an accident threatened to split them apart.
1. Chapter 1

TRANSGRESSION

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

A/N My thanks to all who have reviewed the first 12 chapters of this story. I have always listened to my readers and seriously considered their comments. For that reason I have pulled this story and will rewrite it with far less emphasis on Ginny's transgressions. My intent was to show the extent to which Ginny was willing to go to save her marriage. I was wrong, sorry about that.

Chapter 1 Prologue

Transgression: The act of violation of a law, moral commitment, or contractual agreement as in marriage.

After the war, Harry and Ginny finally got their act together and admitted their feelings for each other. It took time for Harry to recover from the stress and pressure he had to endure in his quest to rid the world of Voldemort's terrorizing regime. Together with Ginny, he managed to find himself and settle into a somewhat normal existence. He purchased a house, with Ginny's guidance, just outside London in a small wizard community. Much to her mother's chagrin, Ginny moved in with him, and they started their life together.

Harry was accepted into the ministry's Auror program, and with his background and experience, he quickly advanced through the ranks and became one of the top Aurors. The hours were long and arduous, but that was exactly what he needed to straighten out his brain.

Ginny applied for and was accepted into the mediwizard program at St. Mungo's. She thoroughly enjoyed the work, but like Harry's job, the hours were long and arduous.

With their work schedules as difficult as they were, the two lovers had little time together, but used every opportunity they had to be together as one, sharing their bodies in carnal bliss. To say that they were sexually attached to one another would be an understatement. Their love for each other grew with geometric progression, and within a year, Harry proposed marriage, which naturally, Ginny had been hinting at for several months.

They were married at the Burrow in a beautiful ceremony attended by what seemed like every wizard in England. Ron and Hermione stood in as their best man and matron of honor. They had married six months prior, and Hermione was two months with child.

After a short honeymoon at a private resort in Scotland, Harry and Ginny resumed their hectic work schedules. They were happy, over-the-top I love, and enjoying their life together. The sex was great, fantastic in fact. Their only regret was that they needed to sleep at night. Harry often thought that if he could figure out a way to safely avoid sleep, they could spend that time having sex also.

They planned to start a family in a few years. Harry had always wanted his own family. He often fantasized about having bunches of red-haired green-eyed kids running through his life. And Ginny agreed, but not yet. Their time will come.

In general, their life together was the best, and they looked forward to many happy years together. Unfortunately, that was not to be. Fate was about to upset the proverbial apple cart.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer and story content warning in chapter one.

Chapter 2 The end of their world

Ginny returned home from her shift at St. Mungo's, and being exhausted decided to strip and lay down to rest while she waited for Harry. They did this, waiting for each other starkers, as part of their daily routine. They had planned a rare night out, dinner and a movie in Muggle London, with a little sex first. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep when she was awakened by a voice in the floo.

"Ginny. Ginny, are you home yet?" yelled Ron.

She tossed on a camisole, stumbled to the floo and answered the face in the fire. "I just got in Ron. What's up?"

"Ginny," Ron replied with a trembling voice. "Gin, Harry has been injured. They took him to St. Mungo's. Meet me there in the emergency waiting room."

Terror struck her heart at Ron's words. She dressed quickly and stepped into the floo.

Ron was waiting, and quickly embraced her as she stepped out of the fire. "Where is he Ron? What's happened?" she shouted.

"Let's sit Gin," Ron said with a worried face. "I don't know what happened exactly, but Harry has been severely injured. The Healers haven't told me anything yet, except that he is alive."

Ginny was shaking visibly. She started to weep uncontrollably. "Why? Why Ron? What happened?"

Ron held his sister in his arms and rocked her slowly while he told her the story.

"Harry and I were on a routine mission to investigate a disturbance at an abandoned warehouse. We didn't expect any trouble, but when we arrived we found several men gathered around a large van that appeared to be filled with explosives. We overheard them talking about driving the van to Queen's Bridge station. They were terrorists, and were planning to destroy a government building near by. We notified the London Police, and then Harry and I moved in to arrest them."

"I don't know how it happened, but the van suddenly exploded, collapsing the building on top of us. I was near the door and was shielded from the explosion, but Harry was too far inside. The blast knocked him against the wall, and the whole building came down on top of him. Harry is alive, but he has been severely injured, Gin. He is in surgery now, and I don't know what his condition is."

"Ron, I work here. I know people. Let me get myself together a bit, then I'm going to try and find someone who can tell me what is going on with Harry."

It took several minutes for Ginny to collect herself. She stood and dried her face as best she could. "I'll be back," she said to Ron, and disappeared through a door marked 'NO ADMITTANCE'.

Ginny found her supervisor and several other Healers she worked with, but no one could tell her anything. Harry had been admitted through the emergency area and immediately brought to surgery. A specialist had been brought in to assist the on-call surgeon, but other than that, no one knew anything about Harry's condition. She returned to the waiting room to find her parents and Hermione waiting with Ron.

Her mother rushed to her as she entered the room. "Ginny, My poor Ginny. I'm so sorry. Did you find out yet what happened to Harry?"

Ginny was now near hysteria. She trembled as she spoke. "No Mum, nobody knows anything. I'm so scared, Mum. I can't lose him now. Everything was so perfect, why did this have to happen, Mum? Why?"

Just then the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, entered the room accompanied by a very stern looking man in a conservative muggle business suit. Kingsley went quickly to Ginny and embraced her saying, "I'm so sorry Ginny, so sorry this had to happen. It was just a routine call. No one expected to uncover a nest of terrorists. Scotland Yard is up in arms. It was completely unexpected. They have the entire hospital locked-down."

Kingsley then introduced the man with him as Ed Cunningham of the anti-terrorist division of Scotland Yard. The man immediately went over to Ron saying, "I need to talk to you now. Come with me."

"Kingsley intercepted Ron saying, "He knows about us Ron, so don't hold back."

Ron nodded and disappeared through the door.

Kingsley continued, "This is big. Scotland Yard had no knowledge of these men or what they were planning. There were five or six of them trapped in the rubble with Harry. I don't know if they are alive or dead. The entire surgical suite is surrounded by armed guards. No one can get in or out."

"Ron apparently immobilized three of the men trying to flee through the open door. Scotland Yard now has them in custody. Ron will score points with the Yard for that one."

"There will be an agent of the Yard with Harry at all times until he regains consciousness. They say that it is imperative that they talk to him as soon as possible. I insisted that I be present at that time, and they agreed."

"How long before I can talk to a Healer about Harry's condition King?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Gin. We'll just have to wait. I have to get back to the ministry now. Again Gin, I am so sorry. I sincerely hope that Harry will be ok. Keep me informed. Bye for now."

Ginny and family waited for three more hours before a Healer finally entered the Room. He looked around and said questioningly, "Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny jumped up and practically ran to him. "I'm Mrs. Potter, Harry's wife," She said.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Potter. I am Healer Kostus. Your husband is out of surgery now. He is out of danger and is expected to recover nicely. He will not regain consciousness for several hours. We will inform you when you will be able to see him. For security reasons, you will be the only person allowed in his room at that time. Sorry, but we have no control over that situation. I suggest that your family return home for now. We will let you know when everyone can visit him."

"Now Mrs. Potter, I need to talk to you privately about your husbands condition and injuries. Come with me please."

Ginny hugged her family, saying goodbye and that she would floo to the Burrow soon.

With a great fear and anguish in her heart, a fear of what she was about to hear, she followed Healer Kostus into a private consultation room.

End chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer and story content warning in chapter one.

Chapter 3 I don't want to hear this.

As Ginny and Healer Kostus entered the private consultation room, he motioned for her to have a seat at a small table. On the table were several pieces of parchment and a pitcher of water with two glasses. After holding the chair for her, he sat and ran his fingers over his head.

"Mrs. Potter," he began. "Your husband is very lucky to be alive. The entire wall of that warehouse collapsed on top of him. His left leg and left arm were broken in several places. He also suffered several broken ribs. They have been healed and he should not have any problems with them. He suffered some internal injuries and internal bleeding. We have healed them and stopped the internal bleeding. He also suffered a severe concussion from a blow to his head. As a Mediwitch, you know that it will take at least a week for him to completely recover from a severe concussion."

The Healer paused as if trying to find the words to continue.

"Healer Kostus, I can tell that there is more. What is it that you are not telling me?" asked Ginny.

"It's very difficult, Mrs. Potter. I have never seen this before. Just remember that we will do everything in our power to help."

He paused again, then continued with a very unsure voice. "Mrs. Potter. When part of the metal roof fell on him, the sharp edges cut into his groin area, slashing open his scrotal sack and severing his left testicle. We had to remove it completely to stop the bleeding. It also ripped open one side of his penis. That's why we called in a specialist. We had never seen this before. The specialist was able to repair most of the damage and close the tissue around that side of his penis, but I am afraid that it did so much damage to the nerves at the base of the penis that your husband will never again be able to achieve an erection. I am sorry."

As the blood rushed to her head and then pooled in her stomach, Ginny turned blue and passed out cold. When she finally regained consciousness, she found herself lying on a bed in the emergency area. Several Mediwitches were working on her, rubbing her down to return circulation to her extremities and monitoring her blood pressure. For a minute, she did not know where she was, or why. Slowly her memory returned, and she burst into hysterical tears. One of the Mediwitches held out her arm while another injected something into her. Almost immediately, she calmed and forgot what she was so upset about. She relaxed, and drifted off into a semi conscious state.

A few hours later Ginny's brain was again functioning and she asked to speak to Healer Kostus. "Hello Mrs. Potter, feeling better?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied. "Just a bit calmer. Sorry, but all that was quite a shock. I am sorry that I reacted that way. So what else can you tell me about Harry's condition?"

"Not much else, but I am sure you have some questions to ask."

"Yes, a few," Ginny replied. "What is the prognosis here? What can I expect, and how do I handle my husband? Also, will you be informing him of his situation, and do you want me to be with him when you do talk to him?"

"Well, with the very limited knowledge we have about this type of injury, we can't really give you an accurate assessment of how his injuries will affect him in the future. I suggest that when your husband is able, that both of you consult with an Adnrologist in London."

"Sorry, I don't know what that is."

"No, I am sorry. I should have explained. An Adnrologist is a Urologist who specializes in causes of Erectile Dysfunction. There is an Adnrologist at the Andrology Centre in London that I would highly recommend. In a month or so, or whenever you and your husband are ready, I will set up an appointment for you and forward his medical records to them. Is that ok?"

"I should talk to Harry first," Ginny told him. "But I think he will agree. Next, how do I handle this with him, after you explain the situation?"

"I don't expect that it will be easy for either of you. I think that we should wait until he is ready to be discharged before informing him of these injuries. In the meantime, just be there for him. We inserted a catheter in his penis to prevent the healing process from possibly occluding his urethra. His scrotal sac is heavily bandaged, so he will not discover anything should he go exploring his injuries. So I think we are safe for now, at least until we are ready to explain everything to him. Just be patient and understanding."

"That will be hard," answered Ginny. " I feel so sorry for him. He is such a good person, he doesn't deserve this. Thank you. Will they tell me when he is awake so that I can be with him?"

"Yes. If you need anything else, just call for me. Again I am sorry Mrs. Potter."

Ginny left for her home to take a shower and change her clothes, and returned to St. Mungo's to wait for her husband to awaken.

Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had anything to eat, so she headed for the employee cafeteria. She sat with other Mediwitches while she ate a moderate breakfast, it being morning already. She returned to the waiting room and tried to get her brain involved in one of the months old muggle magazines there. She was asked by the ministry guards to wait there in the waiting room for reasons that she did not understand, but was too emotionally tired to argue the point.

An hour or so later, she had fallen asleep in the chair and was awakened by Kingsley. He and the gentleman from Scotland Yard had been informed that Harry was coming out of his induced coma. Kingsley apologized for his guards keeping her out of Harry's room, explaining that when a person first regains consciousness, they are apt to say things about what had happened to them. And in Harry's case, anything he might say could be important to the investigation.

Normally in these cases, no one else would be permitted to be present during an investigation interview, but Kingsley convinced Mr. Cunningham to allow Ginny to be present.

They were shortly called to Harry's room.

End Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer and story content warning in chapter one.

Chapter 4 Harry's story

Ginny ran to Harry's bed and embraced him, smothering him in kisses. "Harry. Harry, I've been so worried. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, love. But I'm doing ok."

Kingsley stood by and gave Ginny and Harry a few minutes before he interrupted their reunion. "I sorry Harry, but we must talk to you now."

He beckoned Mr. Cunningham over to Harry's bedside and introduced him to Harry. They shook hands, and the Scotland Yard agent started his inquiry.

"Mr. Potter, I"

Harry immediately interrupted him saying, "Sir, I hate being called 'Mr. Potter'. Please call me Harry."

"Alright, er, Harry. Please understand that this is of the utmost importance to our national security. We need you to tell us exactly what happened there in that warehouse. Do not leave anything out. Even the smallest detail could be important."

"I understand sir," responded Harry.

"Ok then. From the beginning." Cunningham started a small tape recorder and set it down on the bed.

"From the beginning," Harry started. "Well, Ron and I, er, you know who Ron is?"

"Yes. I have already interviewed him. Please continue."

"Ok. Ron and I were just finishing some ridiculously unnecessary ministry paper work when a call came in to the central switchboard. Fortunately we had muggle phone communications system recently installed. Otherwise, we would never have gotten that call."

Kingsley beamed. He had been instrumental in convincing the ministry that they needed an up-to-date telephone system.

Harry continued, "The call was directed to my phone in the Auror office. The caller did not identify himself. He simply said that there was a disturbance at a warehouse on Fillmore street. Then he hung up. Unfortunately we haven't had a recording system installed yet."

"Harry, what did the man sound like. This is important. Was he nervous or upset? Did he have an accent?"

"I don't know. He spoke calmly but fast. As I think about it, he did have a slight accent, but I couldn't place it."

"That's ok, Harry. Latter we will have a number of people with different accents talk to you to see if anything sounds familiar. Now do you remember exactly what he said, word for word?"

"Yes, it's exactly what I said. Anyway, most of the other Aurors had gone home, so Ron and I investigated the call. Normally we would send the younger, less experienced Aurors on such an assignment. It didn't sound that important."

"When we reached the warehouse, we looked around and didn't see anything out of place. We noticed a window in the front of the building that was partially open. We cast a 'do not notice' charm on ourselves and looked in the window."

"I don't know what that means, Harry."

King spoke up. "It's a magical charm that hides a wizard from being seen by muggles, Ed. I'll explain it to you later. Ok, continue Harry."

Ginny snickered a bit, then coughed to cover it up.

Harry continued, "When we looked in the window, we saw maybe half a dozen men, maybe more, putting a large steel drum into the back of a van, and connecting wires to it and to other drums already in the van. It looked like the entire van was a bomb of some sort."

"How do you know that it was a bomb Harry?"

"I didn't say it was a bomb. I said it looked like a bomb. Aurors are taught to recognize such things. Anyway, we overheard them talking, saying things like 'It's going to create quite a stir when this thing goes off'. And another said, 'Yea, Queens Bridge will never be the same'."

"Did you notice if they had accents? And did they sound like the caller?" asked Cunningham.

"I know that at least one of them spoke with a heavy accent, which I didn't recognize. And no, it wasn't the same as the caller. The only other man we heard was definitely British. Ron and I looked at each other and immediately knew that we had to enter the building and arrest them. We called the local police first, then slid open the door and entered. Under these circumstances our approach is to have one of us rush them in surprise, and the other stay back near the door. We did the rock-scissors-paper bit, which I lost. So I did the rushing."

"Wait a minute Harry. You said that you called the local police first. Why didn't you wait for them?"

"Several reasons actually. First, the response time of the locals is notoriously slow, especially at that time in the evening when they are changing shifts. Second, the locals have no knowledge of our world. If they found us there with wands in hand, it would create such an uproar in both worlds that we would never here the end of it. And thirdly, is that a proper word? Anyway, it looked like they were getting ready to move, so we decided to act quickly. What we normally do in such circumstances is take care of the problem, neutralize the situation, immobilize the perps, tie them up, and leave them to the locals to sort out. That would have worked except for the bloody thing blowing up."

"Ok, What happened when you rushed in? Did you surprise them as planned?"

"Yes. I rushed in and yelled at them that they were under arrest. Most of them froze on the spot. One of them pulled a gun and started shooting. I quickly immobilized him and ducked behind a large crate near the far wall. Three others made a break for the door. I knew that Ron would take them out, so I focused on those remaining. One of them ran towards the door holding something in his hand. It looked like a cell phone, so I ignored him knowing that Ron would take him out also. As he neared the door, he suddenly stopped and aimed whatever it was in his hand at the van. Next thing I knew I was here in this bed."

Cunningham just stared at Harry. There was nothing else to say. Kingsley finally spoke up.

"That's quite a story Harry. When we interviewed Ron we got exactly the same story. Word for word. Even the rock thing, whatever that is. That thing you saw in the man's hand was a detonator, Harry. That's what caused the van to blow. Ducking behind that crate shielded you from the blast, probably saving your life. Everyone else still in there was killed instantly."

"Yes, you did well Harry," commented Mr. Cunningham. "We will probably talk again in a couple of weeks after we get all this straightened out. It sounds like you and your partner did an extremely valuable service for the country. I can't even imagine the number of innocent people that would have been killed if those terrorists had been successful. Unfortunately, we cannot at this time make any of this public. You understand why, I know. Just a reminder Mrs. Potter. None of this can leave this room. Are we clear?"

"Yes, certainly Mr. Cunningham. Now if we are finished, I would like some time alone with my husband."

With that, they all said there goodbyes, and Harry and Ginny were alone at last.

End chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer and story content warning in chapter one.

Chapter 5 The final verdict

The following day, Healer Kostus and Ginny told Harry about the extent of his wounds and the results thereof. Healer Kostus purposely did not inform Harry of the fact that he would not be able to have normal sex. This is a proven technique to ease into a difficult situation. Give the patient the facts and allow the patient to draw the obvious conclusions.

Harry was shaken to the core, as expected. "So this means that I will not be able to have a proper erection?" he asked.

"Yes Harry. I'm sorry, but that is the fact," spoke the Healer.

Harry was convulsing and having difficulty breathing. Ginny embraced him, rocking him slowly, whispering to him that everything would work out, that they would work it out together.

"I love you Harry Potter. Don't ever forget that. I married you 'for better or for worse', and I sincerely meant that. I know that this is a severe blow to your manhood, but it doesn't change how much I love you Harry. We'll get through this together luv. We can do this. I love you so much Harry. Don't let this destroy what we have worked so hard to achieve. Please don't let this destroy our love for each other. Please!"

Tears were streaming down both their faces now. They held each other tightly as their breathing slowly returned to normal. They broke apart just enough to kiss and look into each others eyes. Harry saw love in the eyes of his wife, and Ginny saw the sorrow and despair in the eyes of her husband.

"I'm so sorry Gin. I love you. But I don't understand how you can still love me. Our married life is all but finished. How can you love someone that can't even satisfy you in bed anymore? I feel like such a failure. I don't even feel like a man, just some asexual creature."

"Harry, look at me," she said to him. Raising her voice a notch and looking at him directly in his eyes, she spoke in a stern voice. "Come on Harry, look at me. Suppose the situation was reversed. Suppose that I had a cancer or something and that they had to cut out my vagina and everything else. Suppose that I was the one who couldn't have sex with you. Would you stop loving me? Would you reject me because of something that happened to me? Think about that Harry. Think about that very hard, then tell me you don't understand how I could still love you."

They held each other desperately for the longest time. Healer Kostus returned to Harry's room, they not realizing that he had left them alone.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, I am sorry to interrupt. Harry can go home now. I have signed his discharge papers."

Healer Kostus handed Ginny a paper on which he had written instructions for Harry's home care. "I have written instructions for you, Mrs. Potter, for Harry's care for the next few days. I am releasing him early because I feel that you are capable of giving him the same quality care he would receive here. I have also included the information you will need concerning your appointment with an Andrologist, as we talked about before. Her name is Doctor Sarah Woodington. She is the best in her field. When you are ready, call me and I will make the appointment for you. If that is all, you may go."

"One thing, Healer Kostus," Ginny asked. "How long should we wait before consulting with this doctor?"

"I would say no more than a week, Mrs. Potter. Would you like me to make the appointment now for next week?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise."

"Very good. I will owl you with the date and time. Good luck to both of you."

Harry and Ginny returned to their home and Ginny settled him in bed. Two or three days of bed rest was recommended, and at least two weeks before returning to work. Ginny managed to get a few more days off from work to take care of Harry until he was able to care for himself.

To say that their relationship was strained would be an understatement. They talked only about those things that would not remind them of their situation. Mostly they talked about work or a movie they watched. They did discuss their friends and family, and what, if anything, they should tell them about Harry's situation. By mutual agreement, they decided that absolutely no one in Ginny's family should be informed. And they were undecided about telling their best friends, Ron and Hermione. "Let's just wait awhile," Ginny suggested.

The first two nights, Harry fell asleep on the divan while watching the telly. She decided to let him sleep and not disturb him. On the third day of their new life together, Ginny decided that Harry needed a shower. This was always great fun for them. And always a prelude to great sex. But now, Harry was hesitant. Ginny decided to take the initiative.

"You smell," she told him as she dragged him to the loo.

Ginny started to undress him and noticed that he was embarrassed. "Come on love, this used to be fun. So strip me already."

Standing starkers before each other, Ginny put her arms around his neck and soulfully kissed him. It took a bit, but eventually Harry was returning her kisses with passion. They stepped into the shower and just stood there in each others arms enjoying the feeling of flesh on flesh and the flush of hot water on their bodies. Ginny lathered up the sponge and started washing Harry's back, then his front. She took his penis in hand and carefully washed every centimetre. She washed all around his genitals and between his legs. This used to be routine, a normal and enjoyable part of their body play. But now, it just seemed awkward to her.

She handed him the sponge and with only a slight hesitation, he started washing Ginny's body. Back and front were no problem, but he hesitated when he reached her nether regions. "Harry, don't stop," she pleaded.

Harry started to wash her pubic area, but his brain wasn't into it. He really didn't know why. This was always sexually exciting for him. He saw that Ginny was enjoying it, so he continued on. When he finished, Ginny took her razor and shaved under her arms and did her legs. Then she bent down and shaved her pubic hair. This never bothered him before, she had always shaved there ever since they started having intercourse, and he liked the feel of her smooth soft skin. But for some reason, he was bothered by it now. Ginny noticed this, and made a mental note to discuss it with him sometime in the future.

Bedtime. They often had sex before they slept. Every night in fact, with few exceptions.

Then they held each other and fell asleep starkers. But not tonight. After they showered, Harry put on a clean pair of boxers and a pull-over shirt. Ginny noticed this but decided not to question him. If he is comfortable that way then fine. However, she was most comfortable sleeping starkers. She crawled into bed and pulled him close to her body.

"I love you Harry Potter. Don't ever forget that."

She rolled over and soon fell asleep.

End chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer and story content warning in chapter one.

Chapter 6 Doctor Woodington

The next several days passed without incident. They showered together and slept together, Harry dressed and Ginny starkers. She felt that saying anything to him at this point would be moot. Her libido however was starting to spiral out of control. When she had a private moment, usually during the night when she couldn't sleep, she would pleasure herself. She was able to quickly reach a climax, but it just wasn't enough. She needed something more. This thought frightened her, and she quickly shoved it to the back of her mind.

Tomorrow they would be meeting with Doctor Woodington, and she was actually looking forward to it. She had many questions and concerns that needed answers, not just about Harry, but about herself and her spiraling libido.

Next day they made there way to London and to the Andrology Centre. Checking in at the receptionists desk, they were told that everything was in order financially and that they would be seen momentarily. They were sitting in the examining room for only minutes when Doctor Woodington entered. A fairly young and very good looking women, she cheerfully introduced herself to Ginny and Harry. They took a seat as did the Doctor while she perused Harry's medical records that had been forwarded from St. Mungo's.

"Well Harry, this is quite a medical history," she started. "I see that you are only twenty-two, but have a history of injuries that is worthy of a much older man. Were you in the recent war?"

Harry squirmed, not knowing how to answer. Finally Ginny spoke up. "Yes he was."

Doctor Woodington chuckled. "Don't worry Harry, I know all about the wizard world. I am not magical but several of my family are. I have two cousins who attended Hogwarts. They are older than you two so I don't think that you know them. But they certainly know who you are. At every family gathering we hear stories about 'the boy who lived'. I'm sure most of them are gross exaggerations, but looking at your medical history, maybe not. Well, back to the business at hand. First I need to examine you and do a few tests to evaluate your situation. At your option, your wife may be present if she wishes."

"Of course, I need her here with me," Harry answered.

Ginny smiled at this.

"Ok, let's get started." She handed him a dressing gown. "Strip everything but your socks and put this on. I will be back in a few minutes."

When she returned, an assistant wheeled in a cart with several strange looking instruments. The examination procedures took almost two hours. She poked and prodded Harry's privates every way possible. She took images with several strange looking machines that wirred and wizzed at him. Finally Doctor Woodington announced that she had completed her tests.

"Get dressed Harry. I will be back in a few minutes to discuss the results with you and your wife."

As Harry finished putting his clothes back on, the doctor returned and motioned to them to follow her to her office. As they sat there waiting, Ginny knew from experience that the news would not be good.

Doctor Woodington sat in her chair shuffling a stack of papers on her desk. "Harry, Ginny, I am sorry to say that I haven't good news for you. All the tests I performed confirmed the previous diagnosis. If anything it is worse than what you had been told. The damage to the nerves and the surrounding tissue of your penis is so extensive that there is absolutely no possible way that you will ever be able to achieve an erection."

"I am very sorry, but those are the facts. There are options available to you. Prosthetic devices that you can use to have intercourse, but admittedly, such devices are somewhat less than desirable. Harry, with only one testicle, your levels of Testosterone will drop considerably, and you will notice soon, if you haven't already, a loss of libido and sexual desire."

Harry nodded to her, thinking to himself that this has already happened.

Doctor Woodington continued after a pause. "Hormonal treatments can sometimes help your libido, but we will have to approach that very carefully. Studies have shown that in cases like yours where the testicles have been severely traumatized, hormonal treatment can do more damage than good. This is particularly true in cases where one testicle has been removed, and the remaining testicle has been severely damaged. It's possible that at some time in the future hormonal treatments may help you, but it is too risky at this time."

"Now, I need to talk to each of you privately. Not to worry, afterwards you may discuss anything I say to you in private with your spouse. The reason for talking to you privately is simply that it will be easier for each of you to speak freely. So Ginny, would you have a seat in the waiting room. I will talk to Harry first."

"Have a seat here closer to me Harry. That's better. First, I want you to express to me exactly how you feel right now."

Harry was fighting back the tears. There was a lump in his throat as big as a Quaffle. He forced himself to speak. "I don't know, exactly. I guess I feel that I don't deserve this. I ask myself, what did I do to have this happen to me."

Harry paused, wiping away a tear and clearing his throat. "But in reality, I know that what happened to me is only fate. A chance happening having nothing to do with my being punished for something that I have done. I have been dealt a bad hand, and it's up to me to learn to handle it. Who knows, hopefully the next hand will be better. But I know that it will be very difficult for me to think of myself as the man I used to be. That's something I will have to give top priority to."

"How do you think this is going to affect your relationship with Ginny? Have you thought about that?"

"It's been ever on my mind. I feel very guilty, very bad that I will never be able to sexually satisfy her. And I don't know what to do about that. I love her very much, and her happiness has always been my top priority."

"Harry, I'm going to say something now that I want you to think about before you answer. Your desire to keep your wife happy, does that extend to her sexual happiness as well?"

"I see your point Doctor. What you are asking is would I accept Ginny having sex with another man in order to have her be sexually satisfied and thus generally happy. The answer is an unqualified NO. Just the thought of her with another man is totally abhorrent to me. Everything else being equal, just the guilt alone would be enough to destroy us."

"You're very quick on the uptake Harry. Most people wouldn't have understood and responded that quickly. Just understand that I am not suggesting that Ginny have sex with other men. I would never make such a suggestion. That is something that must be decided by the both of you."

"Now I want you to consider this Harry. If Ginny decides to pursue that course of action, and I am not suggesting that she will, it will be vital that she understands your feelings about what she is doing. She will experience enormous feelings of guilt, and it will be vital that she understands exactly how you feel about it. You are going to have to accept her transgressions and her feelings of guilt and let her know that you accept her decisions for the sake of your marriage. Do you understand this Harry?"

Harry thought about this long and hard. "I don't know," he responded. "I just don't know."

"Look Harry. Our sex drive is a part of what and who we are. It is no different for either men or women. It is something that our bodies and psyche must satisfy. Without sex, we simply can not be normal happy people. You and your wife are going to have to work something out between yourselves. Otherwise, your marriage won't last a year. Within a few months, you're going to hate each other, and your marriage will fail anyway. It's your decision Harry. Yours and Ginny's. Ok. Think about it."

Harry was staring down at the floor, a very sour look on his face. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and let out with sigh. After a long pause, he looked up at the doctor, trying to find the right words.

"Doctor Woodington, I just can't see that happening. If that's our only option, then maybe it would be best for Ginny if I just left her. That way she could do whatever she needs to do, without guilt complicating her life."

"Harry, do you love your wife. I mean really love her above all else?"

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm willing to let her go and find happiness elsewhere. It would kill me, but I would do it for her."

"Harry, I believe you. But think about it for a minute. You're willing to let her go out of your life, but you're not willing to give her permission to seek out relief to help suppress her sex drive and save your marriage."

"But it's so hard, I can't even imagine such a thing. We are young yet, and have, or would have had, many years together. How can I think of spending the rest of my life with her knowing that she is having sex with other men, and that I gave her permission to do so. It's just unfathomable."

"Harry, I shouldn't say this, I don't want to give you false hope. But there is a chance that things could get better. If your testicle starts to pump out male hormones and begins to produce sperm again, and that is possible, you could have intercourse with Ginny using prosthetics."

"Harry looked at her quizzically. "I don't know what that means Doctor. Are you talking about some kind of device or gadget that I would use in place of my penis?"

"Yes Harry, something like that. But it won't be very soon, if at all. Why don't you and Ginny talk about this for a while before you make any decisions. Then meet with me again in a month or two, and we will discuss it further."

"Ok, I can do that," Harry responded reluctantly.

"I am going to have the same talk with Ginny now. Different because she is a woman, but essentially the same theme. Think about this while you wait, and then talk about it with her. Not necessarily tonight or tomorrow, but soon. Now if you would show your wife in please."

Ginny entered The doctor's office and was directed to a chair close to the desk. "I'm sorry I took so long with Harry, but it was necessary," Doctor Woodington stated." Let me start by asking you how you feel about all this. Not just on the surface, but how you feel deep down in your heart?"

"I really don't know. I feel so sorry for Harry. I don't know why this has happened to him. I don't know how to deal with him. I can't imagine how he feels"

"Gin, I want you to tell me how you yourself feel, not how you think Harry feels."

" I don't know. How can I think about myself when it's Harry that's hurting."

"And you don't think that you are hurting?"

" I don't know. Yes, I suppose I am hurting a bit."

"Gin, you're looking at a sexless existence for the rest of your life. Surly that has made some impact on your psyche."

At that, Ginny burst into tears. With difficulty, she sobbed, "Yes, it has. And I feel so guilty about it. I don't know what to do. I feel like my sexual needs are going to burst me apart. I am so horny all the time I am with Harry, I just want to tear him apart for letting this happen to him."

"He didn't just let this happen, Ginny."

"I KNOW! I know. And I feel so guilty for feeling this way. I just don't know what to do."

"Gin, your husband is totally incapable of having a normal sex life ever again. Right now, his libido is near non-existent. He is a neutral person, not male or female. His testicle is not pumping male hormones, and may never again. That could change over time, but the probability is low. You have to consider this. Have you thought of finding sexual release in other ways? If not, I strongly advise that you do. Because if you don't do something about it soon, than the consequences will be disastrous."

Somewhat embarrassed, Ginny responded, "I know. I tried pleasuring myself. It helps, but it doesn't last very long."

"That's not what I meant, Ginny."

Ginny wiped away her tears and put her head in her hands. Then she realized the inference.

"NO!. No, never. I could never cheat on Harry, never," Ginny cried.

"Ginny, you know that as a doctor I could never suggest such a thing; but as a friend, I urge you to think about it. Consider what is at stake here Gin. Your marriage, your future with your husband, your life together, all these things are at risk of failure. You need to make a decision Ginny, and very soon. Do you think you could accept this for the sake of your happiness, and Harry's."

"I don't know. I just don't know. What about drugs or some kind of medication, or prosthetics, anything. There must be something out there that I could take that would suppress my libido."

"Gin, you're a Mediwitch. You know about these drugs and what they can do to your body. You know that the results of taking them could be disastrous to you. Taking them regularly, and you would have to take them frequently, could damage your body and leave you sick for the rest of your life. Your whole personality will change, your body will change, and not for the better."

"Look Gin. Our sex drive is a part of who and what we are. It is no different for either women or men. It is something that our bodies and psyche must satisfy. Without sex, we simply can not be normal happy people. You and your husband are going to have to work something out between yourselves. Otherwise, your marriage won't last a year. Within a few months, you're going to hate each other, and your marriage will fail anyway. It's your decision Gin. Yours and Harry's."

"But how could I do this. Where would I find another man to take Harry's place."

"Ginny, you are not looking for a man to take Harry's place. No man could ever replace him in your heart. Ok, look at it this way. You are a Mediwitch, correct?"

"Yea, last time I looked."

"Ok then. You have patients coming to you for help. You do your thing and they happily go on their way. You have performed a service for them. You could turn that around and make yourself available to men looking for sexual relief. They are satisfied and in turn you are also satisfied."

"You mean become a prostitute?"

"No, of course not. There are millions of men looking for sexual release. You can find them. Use your friends. Friends that you can trust. And take a lesson from the professionals. Never let yourself get attached emotionally to anyone. Never get passionate with anyone. No kissing, or other signs of affection. They are just doing you a favor. Have your climax, or more if you want, and then get out. A different man each time. No strings attached. Let them think that they are using you, not the other way around. And be extremely careful Ginny. You will be exposing yourself to many dangers, especially contracting sexually transmitted diseases."

Ginny thought for a minute, running her fingers nervously through her hair. "And you think Harry will go along with this? You don't know Harry. He would readily kill any man who even touched me."

"Well, as I said Ginny, unless you and Harry can work something out, some sort of amicable solution to this problem, your marriage won't last the year. Go home now and think this thing through. Talk it out with Harry. And don't despair, Rome wasn't built in a day, as the saying goes. Go now. Go out to dinner tonight with your husband. Have a pleasant time with him. And don't think about this tonight. Talk it over when you are both ready. But please remember, you need to do something soon, Ok."

"Yes, and thank you Doctor."

End chapter six.


	7. Chapter 7

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer and story content warning in chapter one.

Chapter 7 The plan

Harry and Ginny went out to dinner that evening after their session with Doctor Woodington. They took her advise and did not discuss anything about their individual talks with the doctor. Instead, they just had a pleasant dinner together.

"Gin, the weekend is coming up, tomorrow is Saturday and we are both free. What say we take a short vacation, just you and I. We could take a day trip to one of the beaches on the Mediterranean. We've been there before, and we both found it very relaxing. It would give us a pleasant and private venue to talk. How about it?"

Ginny thought for a minute, then smiled, remembering the good times they spent before on the beach. But it also brought back memories of the fantastic sex they had there. But still, she thought that it would give them time to think and talk.

"Ok Harry, let's do that."

On the way home, they held hands and just enjoyed being with each other. That evening, they showered, pleasantly, no expectations, and went to bed. Ginny crawled in first, snuggling with her pillow. Harry followed, starkers for the first time since his accident.

But as he started getting into the bed, he suddenly felt very self conscious about their nudity. He diverted his eyes from Ginny and quickly slipped under the covers.

Ginny noticed, but did not comment. Their sleep was pleasant and peaceful.

That morning Harry and Ginny port-keyed to a muggle village in southern France, then on to the beach. The whether was perfect, the sun was bright, and the waters were warm and inviting. They went for a quick swim, then spread their towels on the sand and sat down, holding hands.

Ginny sat there with a pleasant smile on her face. "So what do you think Harry?"

"What do I think about what?" he answered.

She giggled. "You prat, about us, you know, our problems, our togetherness, our future together, everything. Everything we have to do to survive."

Harry sat up and looked out over the waves crawling up the beach. "Good question Gin. Watching the waves breaking onto the sand sort of reminds me of us. We are the sand, and the water is our life together. Sometimes life is calm and soothing, like the waves right now. But sometimes a storm comes up and the waves brutally pound against the sand. Watching it, one would think, 'how can the beach survive this constant pounding without being totally washed away?'."

"But what isn't apparent to the observer is what's happening underneath the water's surface. For each handful of sand that is washed away, there is a handful of sand that is deposited back on the beach by a strong and unseen undercurrent. The net result is that the beach remains unchanged, maybe even improves a little."

Ginny watched him with admiration in her mind and love in her heart.

Harry scooped up a handful of sand and let it slowly slip through his fingers. "Gin, sometimes I think that we are like this beach. Everything was calm for a while, but we have recently experienced a bad storm, and we are worried about the sand that is being washed away. But if we examine things carefully, we will see that the sand is still there. We just have to look for it. Our love for each other is like that strong undercurrent. It continuously repairs the damage made by an occasional storm, or in this case, a very bad storm."

Harry looked over at Ginny, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "So Gin, where do we go from here? Is our love strong enough to weather this storm, or do we simply give up and drift apart?"

Ginny wiped the tears away, took a deep breath, and looked Harry in the eye. "Harry, my love, I've never felt my love for you any stronger than it is right now. Yes, I think, I know, that our love is strong enough. My love is strong enough. Now I ask you the same question Harry."

Without hesitation, Harry took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Yes Gin, my love, I know without any reservations that I love you that strongly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone. We can weather this storm Gin. The two of us together. We only have to have faith in our love for each other."

Ginny was deep in thought. Her brain was reeling, her emotions bursting. She needed to think. But, she thought to her self, do I really need to think about this? Do I really need to do this, to save our marriage? Her answer came to her quickly. She would do anything to save her marriage.

"You know Gin, we have problems to resolve, both of us. We can do this, but we need to talk it out. We need to make some hard decisions, and we need to do that now, before it's too late."

He had thought long and hard about this. He simply couldn't imagine Ginny with another man. His instinct would be to seek him out and kill him.

Then he thought of the possible alternatives. He and Ginny breaking apart. Their marriage on the rocks. A divorce. Spending the rest of his life without the one person he loved above all others. A terrible quandary he thought to himself. Can I really do this? Can I give my permission for my wife to have sex with other men? Is there any other solution to this? He simply did not know.

Ginny broke through his thoughts. "Harry, why don't you tell me first what Doctor Woodington and you talked about."

"Ok. Well, basically she told me that our marriage would fail unless we did something about this, and soon."

"Yea, she told me the same thing. So, what do you propose we do?"

"Gin, this is going to be hard. When she suggested this, your,,, you,,, you know, I was violently opposed to it."

Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about, but she wanted him to say it first.

"Opposed to what Harry?"

"Ok, It's hard for me to say it." Harry struggled with the words, but managed to continue, speaking very fast. "She mentioned that you needed to have sex to maintain a normal level of sexual activity to keep your libido from spiralling out of control. She didn't actually say it, but she suggested in a round-about way that you need to have sex with other men to help control your normal sex drive because I was unable to do that for you, and that you do this with my knowledge and permission because otherwise our marriage would fail."

It took a few minutes for Ginny to process what Harry had just said. She now struggled to find the right words. "I see," she said hesitantly. "So what do you think of that idea Harry?'

Harry grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it towards the water. "I think it stinks. I love you Gin. How can I give you my permission to have sex with another man. It's just not normal, or fair to either of us."

"Well, do you think the breakup of our marriage is fair?"

"NO! Of course not. I don't know Gin. I don't know any more what's fair and what's not. I know that all this is my fault, and I can't get that out of my head."

"Harry Potter, you listen to me. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. You got that?"

"Yea, I got it. It's still hard though. Ok, your turn now. What's your take on all this?"

Ginny thought for a bit. "Well, despite what you think, and your guilt about it, I feel that I am really the one who is at fault here."

"NO!. That's just not true."

"Harry, let me finish, please. If my sex drive wasn't so strong, we wouldn't have this problem."

"If your sex drive wasn't so strong, I might not have fallen in love with you."

"Harry, that wasn't a good thing to say."

"Yea, your right. I am sorry. I would have fallen in love with you no matter what. Your sex drive was just one of the perks. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I know what you meant. And your right. My sex drive is rather strong."

"Both our sex drives were strong, Gin. We were a perfect match."

"Yea, we were, weren't we." Ginny thought for a minute, then said, "So now back to the question. What do we do about it? What do you think about her suggestion? And how do you feel about giving me permission to cheat on you?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. It's crunch time, he said to himself. Make a decision Potter. Get your head out of your arse and do what's right to save your marriage.

"Gin, I love you more than you could ever imagine. I would do anything to save our marriage. If giving you permission to have sex with other men will save us, then I give it to you. Right now. No questions asked. And for your information, I will not consider it cheating on me. It's therapy Gin, it's as simple as that."

Ginny was shocked. She never imagined Harry would give in like this. "Harry, are you sure about this, because I don't know if I am."

"Yes Gin. I am sure. It's my problem after all. It's up to me to take the initiative and do something about it. You have my permission and blessing. Now what you do with it is up to you."

"Wow. Ok, Harry. I accept your permission. But, a few questions first. How much do you want to know about what I do or how I do it?"

"I want to know nothing Gin. Just tell me when you are going out and when you will be back. I don't want to hear anything about what you do while your gone. Just one thing Gin. You have to promise that you will be careful. Don't get yourself hurt or in trouble. Oh, and one other thing. You are very recognizable with your red hair and freckles. I don't want to see your picture in the Daily Prophet. Before you go out, colour your hair and use glamours. Ok?"

"Yes Harry, good idea. Now, I need to ask you this one question, and then promise me something. Do you really think that this can save our marriage?"

"According to the good doctor, if your doing this will alleviate your sex drive to a point where you are calm and not all on nerves with me; then, yes, I do think it can save us. So what do you want me to promise?"

"Harry, I want you to promise me that if what I am doing is upsetting you to a point where you are going over the edge, then you will tell me, and I will stop."

"Ok, yes, I do promise you that. But it works both ways Gin. Remember why we are doing this. If you find yourself drifting away from me, then you stop. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. But that will never happen Harry. I will never drift away from you. Never."

"Ok. Now another issue Gin. Do we tell anyone about this, about my condition I mean. I remember that you said definitely no one in your family. What about Ron and Hermione?

I think that it may be beneficial for one or both of us to have someone we can confide in. What do you think?"

"You may be right, Harry. It might help. Do you think we can trust them?"

"Separately, no. Anything we tell one the other will hear. It would have to be both or neither. What do you think?"

"I say ok Harry, let's tell them. If that's ok with you, why don't we have them over for dinner soon. Probably the sooner the better."

"Good, you set it up with Hermione. I only see Ron at work."

"Ok, that's settled."

"One more thing Harry. I just thought of this. I want to see Luna. I have no idea how to do this or where to start. Luna seems to have a new friend every month. I have meet a few of them and they seem ok. Most of them are muggles, so it would be safe and keep me out of the magical world. And I will not tell Luna the real story. I'll just drop a few hints and let her take it from there. I'll say something like I just need a change now and then. You think that would be ok?"

"Yea, Gin. Good idea. Go for it."

"Thank you Harry. Thank you for being so understanding. Thank you for loving me and wanting to save our marriage. I promise, you won't be sorry."

As Harry laid on the sand, cuddled up to his beautiful wife, his mind started to wander and he found himself wondering what Ginny would be doing each time she told him that she was going to see Luna, and who she was doing it with. He struggled to put such thoughts out of his mind. The image of his wife having sex with another man was just too much for him. I'll not dwell on such things, he convinced himself. But he knew that it would be impossible.

End Chapter seven


	8. Chapter 8

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

Chapter 8 Luna to the rescue

It's Harry's first day back at the Ministry, and he is called to the conference room for a meeting with the Scotland Yard Terrorist Division, or SYTD as they referred to themselves. When Harry entered the room, everyone stood and applauded him. Embarrassed, he took his seat and the meeting started.

Kingsley opened with a greeting to Harry and a welcome back. Next, Ed Cunningham of SYTD gave his report. Being about twenty pages long, it took more than an hour to present. In summary, the few terrorists that were not killed had little information to give except that to their knowledge, everyone involved was either killed or captured. No other evidence to the contrary was found.

Those captured said that they were acting for a group called 'The Coalition for Action Against Political Unrest Across the Nation'. No evidence of the existence of such a group could be found. None of the captured or dead had criminal records in England or with Interpol. The mysterious caller was never identified. It is suspected that it had to be someone associated with the Ministry, mainly because the phone system was new and the phone numbers had not yet been published. The only other possibility was that it was someone at the phone company. Again no evidence could be found. The Aurors involved, Ron and Harry, were cited for their quick action in stopping the threat before it started.

In conclusion, the only thing certain was that a terrorist threat had been thwarted, but who they were and why they were doing it could not be determined.

The meeting was adjourned and everyone returned to their normal duties.

The following evening, Ron and Hermione had dinner with Harry and Ginny. As expected Ginny put on an exceptional spread, and everyone ate their fill. After dinner, they adjourned to the sitting room to chat. Ginny began.

"Well guys, We have a sad story to tell."

An hour later, Ron and Hermione sat there in disbelief. Ginny did not mention her part in in the story, or what she was going to do.

"Were so sorry Harry, and Ginny. This must be terribly hard on both of you."

"Yes, it is." replied Ginny. "You two are our best friends, and we thought that you should know. But please, do not let this leave this room. I especially do NOT want my patents to know, nor any one else in the family. Agreed?"

"Yes, of course, Gin. So what can we do to help. Anything, really."

"Nothing right now, Mione. But I may need a shoulder to cry on every now and then."

"Any time Gin, or Harry. Any time. We are only a floo call away."

"Thanks guys. Hey, look. We have a telephone now. And we are each going to get mobile phones tomorrow. We will let you know. Are you guys going to go muggle soon, I hope."

"Yea, very soon." answered Ron. "The ministry is making it mandatory for all Aurors and upper echelon Ministry employees. We'll let you know."

The pleasant evening soon ended as everyone had work the next day.

"I'm glad we told them Harry," Ginny said as they undressed for bed. "Oh, and Harry, tomorrow I have an early shift at St. Mungo's, so I will be leaving early morning. I will wake you before I leave. Also, I agreed to see Luna in the afternoon. I should be back in time to start dinner. That Ok?"

"Yea Gin. That's fine. Call me if your going to be late though."

"No problem love. Let's get to bed."

Ginny drifted off to sleep quickly, but Harry's mind was in overdrive. His emotions were just now starting to react to everything that had happened. His feelings were deeply depressing. It was all coming to the surface. He could not shake the feelings of failure, of inadequacy, of not being a man, of not being able to make love to his wife. Their sexuality had been a most important part of their relationship, and now it was gone forever.

Heaviest on his mind was his giving his wife permission to have sex with another man. How could he have done this? How can SHE do this? He understood what the doctor had told them, but still, he couldn't cope with it. Images of his wife having sex with other men were invading his every thought. He imagined all sorts of filthy men having sex with her. How can I be with her knowing she has had other men? Then the reality struck again. He placed his hand on his relatively tiny penis. Never again, he sobbed to himself. Never again. With tears flowing, he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Dreams invaded his sleep time. Dreams that reflected the reality of his situation. He was floating in a room, watching two people on a bed having sex. They were arse-over head on each other. He watched as the man played with the girl's privates. He watched as the beautiful young girl brought the man to climax. The girl raised her head and looked him in the eyes, smiling and laughing. Then his head exploded as he saw that the girl was Ginny, his wife, and she was smiling at him. Pain shot through him and his heart stopped beating. He awoke with a start, sweating profusely. He went to the loo to calm himself, then returned to his bed and another round of fitful sleep.

Again he was floating through space as he saw himself with Ginny having their most private moments together. Then suddenly he was replaced by another man, a handsome stud with a penis that would put a walrus to shame. And as the man took his place with Ginny and they had sex, he saw Ginny smiling and laughing, laughing at him and pointing to his failed manhood.

He shivered and his breath caught in his throat. He saw Ginny naked, her beautiful body that once was his and his alone. He saw her standing in the centre of a circle of naked men, each waiting to be selected by her as her next conquest. A sharp pain shot through his brain and his stomach churned. He could taste the acid of his thoughts and images of his wife being ravaged over and over again. The bile caught in his throat as he pictured her screaming in ecstasy as the waves of orgasmic bliss sent her over the moon.

The dreams faded slowly as his body succumbed to his need for sleep.

The next day after work, Ginny knocked on the door to Luna's flat. Almost immediately, Luna opened her door and greeted Gin with a big naked hug. Yes, Luna was starkers.

"Hi Gin, come on in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yea, Luna. That would be nice."

She followed Luna to the kitchen and sat while Luna poured her tea. "So, how have you been, Luna. It's been several months since I saw you last."

"Oh I have been lovely, Gin. May I ask, would you be more comfortable if I dressed, or would you prefer to be naked also."

Ginny laughed. "Either way, Luna."

"Well I think that the naked body was meant to be seen, don't you?"

"Ok." So Ginny stripped.

"There now, isn't that better?"

"If you say so. It's your flat," answered Ginny. "So how have you been?"

"Well, the question is Gin, how have you been. I sense that this is not just a social visit. You have something to tell me?"

"You always know, don't you. Yes, I have something to tell you. I have been a little down lately. Harry and I are having a bit of a spat right now, and I just needed to talk to another female. Sometimes men can be a bit overpowering, and I find that I need some female companionship. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Gin, have you ever been with a women, sexually I mean?

Ginny just looked at her and grinned. "No Luna, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought that it might help to have a little girl-to-girl fun."

That surprised Ginny. But then Luna was always full of surprises. "So who did you have in mind Lun?"

"Silly, you and me of course. Let's finish our tea. The bedroom is right next door."

Ginny and Luna had girl sex, a first for Ginny. She did reach a climax, but immediately felt very guilty about it. She struggled with her emotions and just wanted to run away and hide. Luna suspected that Ginny had not been entirely truthful with her.

"Gin, I think that there is something you haven't told me. I suspect that there is something radically wrong between you and Harry. Tell me Gin. I am your friend."

Ginny broke out in tears, crying out to Luna. "It's terrible Luna. I don't know what to say."

"Gin, you know you can tell me anything. Come on, get it off your chest."

Ginny sniffled, and cleared her throat. "Luna, if you breath a word of this to anyone, I swear I will kill you. I mean that. If this gets out it would destroy Harry."

"Gin, I will take a wizard oath if you want."

"No, that's ok, I trust you. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Ginny proceeded to tell Luna of Harry's plight. Most every detail, including her need to have sex with other men to stem her own sex drive. "Harry gave me permission to do this, Luna, as long as I don't give him details."

"That must have been a very difficult thing for him to do Gin. He must love you very much."

"He does, Luna, and I love him very much also. That's why I have to do this, to save our marriage. I have to start having sex to quell my sex drive and be a normal person around him, instead of being a sex starved bitch. I have to do this for Harry, and I don't know how."

Luna held Gin in her arms to quite and soothed her. Rocking her, she quietly spoke. "Gin, I think I can help. I know a lot of men, many of them are muggles. I can set you up with them if you like. You can use my flat, I'll disappear for a few hours to give you some privacy. Would that help?"

"Luna, you are absolutely the best of friends. Yes, that would help."

"Good then. Give me a date, and I will set it up for you. Gin, another question. Have you ever done a threesome?"

"You mean three people at the same time?"

"Not exactly. I mean two girls and one boy. For example, you, me, and my friend Josh. It might be easier for your first time. I'll be here with you to help. Think about it, Gin. Let me know and I can set it up for you."

"Ok. Something else you can help me with Luna. I don't know how often I will have to do this. What do you think?"

"Well, if you are anything like me, I am randy most of the time, but it seems to peak about two weeks after my period. I can usually go without sex the rest of the month if I have to. So I would suggest setting aside a few days during that randy period to have sex. Try that for a few months and see if that works. If not, then we will try something else. That sound ok?"

"Luna, you are the greatest. I just finished my period a few days ago, so could you set me up for a something? Maybe in a few months or so?"

"Gin, you won't be able to go that long. I'm sure that you and Harry had very frequent sex before all this happened. Your body is used to being sexually satisfied, and you're going to need something very soon."

"I know Lun, but I'm just not ready yet. Give me a few weeks and let's see how I can manage it. I'll let you know, ok?"

"Ok, but don't wait too long Gin. Things can happen when you're sexually deprived. You're going to be on edge, like a bomb waiting to explode. And when you do, you're going to fight with Harry and say things you don't mean. It could be very damaging to your relationship with him. So be careful Gin. It would be a real tragedy if you two broke apart."

"I will be careful Lun. I can't promise anything right now. I just have to see how it's going to play out. I'll let you know."

"I look forward to it Gin. I have a muggle phone now, and a mobile also. If you give me your number we can keep in touch the muggle way. You do have a phone, don't you?"

Ginny pulled her mobile from her bag an showed Luna. "Right here, give me your numbers and I will enter it into the phone's call list. Here is my mobile number and my home number."

Ginny dressed and thanked Luna, saying that she had to go home and prepare dinner for Harry. She stepped into the floo and was gone.

End chapter eight


	9. Chapter 9

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

Chapter 9 Biding her time

Harry and Ginny had a pleasant dinner that evening, after which they watched the telly and conversed in mostly small talk. She was aware of being a bit on edge with herself, but so far was maintaining her composure. Ginny mentioned that she had a quiet day with Luna, talking mostly about their respective jobs. They showered together pleasantly, but she noticed that Harry wasn't being as attentive to her body as he normally was. They went to bed, starkers, but she saw that Harry was somewhat embarrassed by his nudity. He jumped into bed and quickly pulled the covers over himself. He leaned over and kissed her, saying that he loved her, to which she replied in kind, and they rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks passed slowly for Ginny. She could feel the sexual tension building, and was aware of the fact that she was irritable much of the time. Not only with Harry, but also at her work. Twice she came very close to having a fight with Harry over nothing, but was able to suppress her feelings and continue on. She managed to get through the month, but it was difficult.

Several days later as Ginny was approaching her sexual peak, she realized that she need help. The previous month had taken it's toll on her nerves, and she knew that the coming month would be even worse. Time to call Luna she reluctantly told herself, and agreed to meet her the following week. Luna had set up a session with a male friend, and Ginny was totally frightened at what she was about to do. But she knew that there was no way she could go another month without completely falling apart.

Still working the early morning shift at St. Mungo's, she agreed to be at Luna's flat tomorrow at four. She warned Luna that she was going to change her hair colour to dark brown, and use glamour charms to hide her freckles. She also reminded Luna that she would be using the name, Guinevere Todd or Gwen for short.

Before Harry came home from work, Ginny practiced her glamour charms. She hadn't had occasion to use them since Hogwarts, and she expected to be a bit rusty. Good thing too. On her first try to change her hair colour, it turned striped orange and green. Opps, let's try that again, she said to the mirror. It took several more tries to get the colour right.

Ok now, the freckles. She stripped so that she could do all of her body, not just her face. Again, it took several tries to get it right. She looked at her body, front and back, and saw not a trace of a freckle. She continued to look at herself in the mirror, wondering if she looked sexy enough. Satisfied, she dressed and prepared dinner.

That evening, she told Harry that she would be going to Luna's tomorrow after work, but that she expected to be home in time to make dinner. "That's ok," responded Harry. "Just remember to call if you will be late."

The next day, after she returned home from work, Ginny changed her appearance. She called Luna to ask if she could floo directly there. Unfortunately, Luna didn't have a floo connection, so Ginny would have to Apparate. This was a problem. She didn't want Harry or anyone else to see her in her disguise. She hadn't thought about this ahead of time. What to do, she pondered. Just then, Luna called back, saying that there was an alley in back of her flat that is used for trash pickup. Ginny could Apparate there, then go around to the front door. She gave Ginny the coordinates and said see you shortly.

Ok, one end is solved, now where do I leave from. Then she thought, there is a garret in this house that is never used except for storage. Yes, that would work. Also, she could change into something sexy first, then change back when she returned. Problem solved. She picked out a sexy outfit that she hadn't worn in years, dressed, and stopped. Her rings. She almost forgot. She removed them and hid them behind a box on the floor. She looked at her hand, sans rings, and realized that she had never taken them off before. This is bad, she thought. Do I really want to do this? No, I don't, but I must. For Harry. She turned and Apparated to the alley behind Luna's flat.

Ginny knocked on Luna's door promptly at four. Luna opened her door and to Ginny's surprise, she was dressed. "Hi Gin, er, I mean Gwen. Come on in. I almost didn't recognize you. Nice job."

Her friend Josh was already there, and Luna introduced them, getting Gin's pseudo name correct.

Josh stood and shook her hand saying "Hello, nice to meet you."

"We were just having a cuppa, Would you care to join us."

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

They sat and drank tea and talked small talk. Josh asked Gwen where she worked. Again, bad planning she thought, but quickly came up with a plausible answer. "I'm a nurse, but currently out of a job. I prefer to work for doctors in their offices. Much less frantic. So what do you do for a living Josh?"

"I'm a teacher at a middle school outside Surry," he responded. Gin noticed that he seemed a bit nervous.

"Well, shell we get started?" Luna said. And they made there way to the bedroom.

Josh immediately started to undress Luna as she undressed him. He turned to Gin and said, "Just a minute, Gwen, and I will help you."

Another problem, Gin thought. No man has ever undressed her except Harry, and that is not going to change. She stripped quickly and sprawled naked onto the bed belly down. Again she thought, no other man has ever seen me naked like this, What do I do now?

Luna sensed Ginny's predicament, and bent down to whisper to her, "Follow my lead. I'll guide you."

That evening, Ginny experienced sex with another man, something that she had never done before. Harry was her only sexual partner, ever.

After Josh left, the two girls held each other while their bodies relaxed. Ginny was on the edge of remorse. I just had another man inside me, and I enjoyed it, she thought. I just cheated on Harry. How can I ever face him. There is no going back for me now. I have done it, the worst thing a married women can do. I just cheated on my husband, and I can never undo that.

"Lun, am I a terrible person, cheating on Harry like this?"

"He gave you his permission, Gin. It's not cheating. He knows that it's for the best, for your marriage."

"I know, but I feel like a pervert, a bloody whore."

"Gin, stop it. Your not a pervert, and your not a whore. You're a married women whose husband has been injured, and you are trying to save him and your marriage. Now get yourself together and let's cleanup."

"Your right Lun. Your right. I should be thankful for Harry, for the fact that he is alive."

"Ok, let's hit the showers," Luna suggested. "Gin, make sure that you clean yourself well.

You don't want Harry to smell the sex on you. I put a new douche kit in the loo for you. And be sure to use lots of mouthwash."

"Thanks Lun. I really appreciate it. Next time, we should discuss what we did today. I think I need some improvement, having been with only one man before."

"Right, next time Gin"

End chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

Chapter 10 An Interim

Their evenings now were the calmest in weeks, Ginny said to herself. Then the thought struck her. Our evenings are pleasant only because she was feeling relaxed again. Thoughts of sex never entered her mind the whole evening. This just may work she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were peaceful in the Potter household. Ginny was very relaxed, although still feeling a bit guilty. Her calm was rubbing off on Harry, Ginny noticed.

Their daily routine was pretty much set. Dinner, watch the telly, small talk about the day's events, their job, naked showers before bed. Ginny noticed that Harry was making his 'cleaning Ginny's body' duty a chore. She had to guide his hands over her privates, and he would tend to look away she was washing the rest of her body. He was careful not to look into her eyes, and was obviously embarrassed by his nakedness.

Their time in bed was deteriorating also. Harry was now slipping on his boxers before getting into bed. He would kiss her sweetly and say that he loved her, but that was all. His hands didn't roam over her body as she snuggled close to him. They fell asleep quickly, not like before. But she was sleeping more peacefully lately. That was a good thing.

The next afternoon Luna rang her up on her mobile. "Hi Luna. What's up?"

"Hi Gwen," Luna laughed. "I was just wondering how you were doing, and if you are ready for another session?"

"I don't think so Lun. I am doing very well, sex pressure wise. I think that I would like to wait a few more weeks, and see how I do. Maybe in, let's see, my period should be in…" She paused, count the days in her head. "Yea, about two and a half weeks and I should be climbing the walls. Besides, I am back on my normal hours at St. Mungo's, and by then I'll be back on my early morning schedule, so that works out just right. Set me up for something then, ok."

"Sounds good Gin. I think I might have a surprise for you by then anyway. Oh, tomorrow I need to do some shopping. How about meeting me at the alley around six."

"Tomorrow is a rare day off for me, Lun. How about earlier?"

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when I can get out, Gin. Hopefully early so we can have a long shopping day. I have lot's I want to talk about."

"So, Lun. What's this surprise your mentioned. Does it have anything to do with our little project?"

"A surprise is meant to be a surprise Gin. Call you tomorrow, Bye."

That evening Harry was late coming home. As he stumbled out of the floo, he greeted Ginny with a sour face. "Hi love. Sorry I'm late. Big mysteries going on at work."

"Big mysteries? Why is this bad? I thought everything at the ministry was mysterious," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Yea, your right," Harry laughed. "But this must be something really big. Even the Auror department is being kept in the dark. Rumors are spreading like fiendfyre. All they have told us is that we should stay alert and be ready for anything."

"So what are the rumors about?" asked Ginny."

"I try to avoid them. There never right anyway, so why bother. If anything comes up, I'll call you, or leave a message on your mobile."

"Ok, but please be careful Harry. Promise me."

"I will be Gin. I haven't been cleared for active duty yet, so if anything does happen I'll probably be stuck at my desk. Ron is acting as top man in my place until I'm cleared."

"Well, tell him to be careful also. I'll call Hermione and see if she needs anything. So let's eat, I'm starving. Oh, Luna needs a shopping trip to the Alley tomorrow. Need anything?"

"No, I don't think so. What time are you going?"

"Luna will call me in the morning. Early, I hope. I need a nice long shopping day."

"And you deserve it, Gin. Have fun, and try to keep it under a million Galleons."

Ginny laughed. "Yes husband dear, I promise."

Next morning, Luna called and suggested they meet at the Leaky Cauldron about half two. "Sounds good Lun," replied Ginny. "See you then."

Ginny entered the Leaky and looked around for Luna. There were only a few people there, the lunch crowd having returned to work. She spotted Luna in the far corner at an isolated table. "Hi, Lun, been waiting long."

"Hi, Gin. No, I just got here. I picked this table so that we could have some privacy. I know you need to talk."

"Yea, I do. Let's order first."

When the waitress appeared, they each ordered a sandwich and butterbeer. "So what do you need to talk about Gin," Luna asked.

"Everything, I guess. I'm still feeling a bit guilty, and I guess I'm having second thoughts about this. I don't know if I should continue or what?"

"Gin, let me ask you this. Since we started, has anything changed or improved between you and Harry?"

Ginny thought for a minute, then said, "Yes. Yes it has, improved I mean. I'm much more relaxed, and so is Harry. We have been getting on much better lately."

"That's lovely to hear, Gin. Now, doesn't that answer your question?"

"Ok, maybe. I'll think about the next two weeks. If I do continue Lun, I have other concerns."

"Of course you do Gin. So, tell me."

"It's hard. I've only been with one man in my life, Lun, except for the last time. I feel like a fifth year just starting out. I don't know what to do with a man, or how to do it."

"Well, you certainly did fine with Josh. Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't know. I did, I guess, at the time. The feeling of having him inside me was great. I had a great climax, and the feeling of his filling me pushed me over the edge. That orgasm was great. But as soon as he pulled out, the guilt hit me. I just don't know. Am I supposed to enjoy another man that much?"

"Gin," Luna paused. "Gin, you are a vivacious young women with a very acute sense of your sexuality. Everything you experienced with Josh was perfectly normal. If you just laid there like a dead fish and didn't participate, what good would that have done. Your doing this specifically to satisfy your sexual needs. If you aren't fulfilled, then all this is to no avail. You are just wasting your time. You have to participate in the action and go with it if it's to help you at all."

"Your right, Lun."

"Of course I'm right. Look Gin. You have to convince yourself that you are not Ginevra Potter, your simply Gwen whatever. A young women in need of sexual release. You think you can do that?"

"I don't know Lun. But I promise that I will try."

"Good. Now let's go and spend some Galleons."

End Chapter ten


	11. Chapter 11

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

Chapter 11 The next step

The next week passed slowly for Ginny. Fortunately, she was very busy at St. Mungo's, it being the season for sniffles and Flu attacks. Luna called, and they set up their next get-together for the following Tuesday. "Don't forget," reminded Luna, "I have a surprise for you. And don't bother with your glamours." Ginny didn't understand what that was all about.

As the week progressed, she noticed that her relationship with Harry was deteriorating somewhat. That evening, she and Harry argued for no reason, and she went to bed mad at him.

As she laid there trying to go to sleep, she suddenly realized that this was her fault. She was horny as hell, and taking it out on poor Harry. She rolled over and pulled him close to her, skin against skin. She kissed his neck saying that she was sorry, and that their spat was all her fault. "I'm sorry Harry. Please forgive me. I love you."

Harry rolled over to her and took her face in his hands. "It's ok, love. I understand, and I love you too."

Ginny was rocked. This wonderful man still loved her, despite the fact that she was being a bitch. She vowed to make herself better.

On Tuesday, Ginny showed up at Luna's flat, sans glamours. As expected Luna opened the door and stood there starkers. "Hi Gin, come on in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yea Lun. So what's the surprise all about?"

"Well, take off your clothes and get comfortable in the sitting room. I have the divan set up for us in front of the telly. Get yourself comfortable while I serve the tea."

Ginny stripped and settled down on the divan. She had never watched the telly before with Luna, so had not noticed the extent of muggle electronics Luna had acquired.

Luna served the tea with some biscuits, setting them down on a table in front of the divan. She pointed something at the telly that Ginny recognized as a remote. Immediately, the telly sprang to life and a movie started playing. As the introductions rolled, Ginny was shocked to see naked men and women frolicking on the screen.

"Luna, what is this?"

"It's a porno movie, Gin. I thought you might like to see it. Maybe even get some ideas from it."

The movie started with two men entering a flat occupied by two women who were dressed in very flimsy camisoles. The action started immediately as the women stripped the men and pushed them onto a bed. As the women fondled the men, the men stripped the women. All this took about twenty minutes. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The movie continued on for almost two hours. Ginny was bored out of her mind. Watching porn, very bad porn, was simply not her thing. She saw things that were simply unbelievable. Things that she never thought were possible.

Finally, the movie ended and Luna turned the telly off. "So, what did think of that, Gin?"

"I can't believe it. Do normal people really do all that stuff?"

"Yes, I believe some people do. I've done it, several times. And you are going to day after tomorrow."

"No way, Luna, I couldn't do that. It would split me in half."

"Gin, come into the bedroom with me. I have a few things to show you."

Ginny sat on the bed as Luna placed a small box next to her. She removed several items and placed them next to Ginny. "First, Gin, this is a tube of lubricant. You use it to lubricate certain body parts. It makes everything much easier and less painful."

"No Luna, I couldn't do that."

"Sure you can. Here, let me show you." Luna took an object out of the box and showed it to Ginny. "This is called a dildo. I have several types. These two are mostly used by us girls, you know, when a man isn't available. Now this one is quite lovely for us girls to use on each other."

Luna showed the dildo to her, pointing out that it has two ends. Then she demonstrated how it fit to her body. "I have used this one quite frequently. Would you like me to show you?"

"No Lun. I get the picture."

"Good. But you should know that it can be used by a man also."

This got Ginny's attention. She examined the dildo carefully, thinking of Harry.

"Lun, you know Harry's situation. Do you think this is something Harry could use?"

"Absolutely Gin. That's why I showed it to you. But be careful how you approach him Gin. He could take it the wrong way. It could set him off by reminding him of his situation, if you know what I mean."

"Yes Lun, I do know what you mean. So for future reference, where would I buy such a thing."

"I have a catalogue of all these sex aids," Luna told her. "Let me know when your ready and we'll pick one out."

"Thanks Lun, I will remember that."

The next weeks passed quickly. There was no change in Harry, he was still very good to her, but was obviously not comfortable being naked in front of her. Several times he was up early and showered before waking her. She missed her showers with him in the morning.

On Thursday morning at breakfast, Ginny informed her husband that she would be seeing Luna today. "Maybe we will do some more shopping." she said. "Luna is a shopping machine. Harry, Luna has a muggle thing hooked up to her telly. She called it a 'DVD player', or something like that. It's used to watch movies that are on some kind of a small disk. We watched a movie a few weeks ago, and it was great. Next time were out in London, let's look them up, see what they are all about."

"Yea, I have heard about them. Ok, next time in muggle London, we'll do that, Gin. Tonight will probably be another late night. I feel guilty about you having to miss dinner and wait for me. I'll grab a sandwich at work. When you get home, eat something yourself. I'll be home late. Ok?"

"Well, Luna has been asking me to have dinner with her on these late nights, so why don't I do that tonight. Then you won't have to worry about me."

"Ok, Gin. Good idea. See you tonight love." Harry kissed her and was gone in a flash of green fire.

Ginny returned home from St. Mungo's at about half three, and soon received a call from Luna. "Hi Gin. Can you be here in about half an hour?"

No problem Lun. I'll be there shortly." Ginny went up to her garret hideaway and did her glamour transformations. Placing her rings on a box, she changed into a very revealing tank top, no bra, a thong, and very tight shorts. She was ready for this, she hoped. Apparating to the alley back of Luna's flat, she made her way to Luna's door and knocked. Luna answered, starkers naturally, and welcomed her in.

You look quite sexy tonight Gin," she said. "But strip. I want us to be naked when the boys get here."

"Lun, I'm quite nervous about this. Do you think I can really do this?"

"Yes Gin. You will be fine. I think the evening will be lovely. The boys are muggle cousins, both about five years older than us. Their names are Tom and Mike. I've had them several times before. They are very nice. Now strip, and remember the movie. Consider it a script for us to follow, at least for starters. Would you like a glass of wine before they get here?" Luna asked.

"Yea, A big one." Ginny replied.

Ginny and Luna had their time with the two boys. It was a new experience for Ginny, and she couldn't decide if she liked the idea or not. But she had to admit to herself that it was fun. They did everything to each other. Some things that Ginny had never tried. It was an education for her. She liked watching Luna having sex. She had never actually watched two people doing it. Then it was her turn to be watched by Luna and her friend. That was difficult. She had to close her eyes so that she couldn't see them watching.

Ginny climaxed several times with her partner, then she and Luna switched off and Ginny found herself having sex with the guy that she had just watched doing Luna. Wow, she thought. She never imagined this.

As the evening progressed, Ginny found herself doing everything that she had seen in that porno movie. Her every orifice was being violated. She was being filled top to bottom, literally. And what was really bothering her was that she was enjoying everything. It was all so new to her that she couldn't get enough of it. Everything was happening so fast that her brain didn't have time to process everything.

She was disappointed when the boys said that they had to leave. Suddenly it struck her, what she had just done. The guilt hit her like a tidal wave, washing over her thoughts and drowning her with remorse. She sat on the bed with her head in her hands and just cried.

Some time later, after the boys left, Luna helped Ginny into the loo to clean up. "Come on Gin, Harry will be home soon. You don't want to get caught, do you. Hurry up. I made you a sandwich. You can eat it later. You have to get home before Harry."

At this point, Ginny didn't care. She was too depressed to care about anything. But she dutifully cleaned herself , got dressed, and apparated back to her garret hideaway. She changed her clothes, ate the sandwich, and went down stairs. She opened a butterbeer, took a few swallows, turned on the telly, and fell asleep.

When Harry got home, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. "Good night love."

"Good night Harry, I love you too." And she drifted off to sleep.

Harry tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable. He was still having thoughts about his wife and her depravities with whomever. It still bothered him, but surprisingly in a different way. He thought back on the previous weeks, the times that he knew that Ginny was with other men, and the way it twisted his mind until he thought that he would snap. Somehow it didn't matter that much anymore.

He slept with her every night, but the feeling of her naked skin on his just wasn't the same. He didn't see her as a sexual being. Rather he felt jealous that another man was holding her interest. Not sexually, but as a platonic companion.

Then the thought struck him, a thought that would destroy him eventually. He, Harry Potter, was no longer a man in the true sense of the word. He had all the equipment, it was true. But his equipment was useless, it didn't work. It was past the warrantee period. Their were no spare parts available. All the restrooms in the world were now labelled MEN, WOMEN, and HARRY POTTER.

The next day, Ginny received a call from Luna as she was leaving St. Mungo's. "Hi Lun. What's up?"

"Hi Gin. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore and tired, I guess. Why?"

"Just concerned, Gin. If you would like to talk, I'll be home shortly. You can come over any time."

"Tell you what, Lun. I owe you a dinner, and Harry will be late tonight. Why don't you come over here about six. We'll have dinner and talk, ok?"

"Sounds good Gin. I'll be there. Bye."

A little after six, Luna knocked on Ginny's door. "Hi Lun, sorry I'm not starkers."

Luna laughed. "That's ok Gin. So what's for dinner?"

"I made one of your favourites Lun, fried Calamari in Marinara sauce."

"Sounds good Gin, let's eat."

The girls finished their meal and relaxed on the divan in the sitting room. "So Gin, talk to me."

"Luna, I don't know where to start. I am so confused about everything, I just don't know."

"Ok, tell me about it."

"I don't know Lun. I guess I feel guilty, having so many orgasms. And Lun, the worst part is that I enjoyed it so much. I've never had orgasms like that. They were so strong, they simply blew my mind. And the worst part is that I want to do it again. What would Harry think of me if he knew the things I've been doing? He would think that I'm a dirty, perverted, bloody whore."

"No Gin, he wouldn't. Let me tell you something. Normal people, in a love relationship, have all the same thoughts and sexual needs that you are experiencing. But they are afraid to tell their partners. Afraid that their partners will think that they are perverted or something, so they keep it to themselves. That's what you are feeling now. If you and Harry were still having a normal sex life, and you had these thoughts, you wouldn't dare say anything to him, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Your right. So, what do I do now?, Lun"

"Gin, we started this to decrease your sex drive a bit, or put it on hold for a few weeks. And from what you are telling me, it's working. Right?"

"Yea, it is. I am so much more relaxed around Harry. And he notices it too. Yes, it is working."

"Well ok then. Stop thinking that you are a perverted whore and allow yourself to just enjoy it."

"Your right Lun. As always. So what do we do now?"

The next weeks flew by. Harry was still being kept late at the ministry, and he still doesn't know why, but they are allowing the Aurors to report in at noon instead of their usual time. Ginny has been noticeably more relaxed than before. The result being that she and Harry are drawing very close, closer than they have been in a long time. It wasn't exactly a sexual closeness, but it was progress. This is good, she said to herself.

Ginny decided to skip the next months session, thinking that she didn't need it now. Big mistake. Something Harry said completely set her off, and she rambled on and on at him until he simply walked away and went to bed by himself. She spent the next hour crying and berating herself for being such a bitch. Finally calming down, she took a cold shower and crawled into bed. Snuggling next to him, she started to cry again as the two-fold wages of guilt hit her.

End chapter eleven


	12. Chapter 12

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

Chapter 12 Harry is back

Weeks passed and Ginny was approaching her critical time again. As she snuggled next to Harry, relishing the feeling of his body next to her, her thoughts turned to her various adventures. Not the kinky parts, those she would just as soon forget, but she focused on reminiscing about her lovemaking with Harry. Those are such good thoughts to keep ever present in her mind. She knew that such days were gone forever, but she would always have them to recall when she needed an emotional lift. She held her husband close, and whispered a thank you in his ear.

With Harry, her focus was always on him. This wonderful man giving her sexual bliss. She never thought of anything else except her Harry spilling into her, and how wonderful it was to feel and experience his pleasure. It always meant so much to her that she could give him her body.

But with other men, her focus was always on herself; her body, her orgasms, her sexual pleasures. Who the man was didn't matter. She was just using him for her pleasure and release. Did she feel guilty about this? Always.

That evening, Harry came home late as expected. Ginny had saved dinner for him, and they ate in front of the telly. "Any new developments at the ministry?" she asked him.

"Actually, yes. Just today some of it was explained at a meeting with the Scotland Yard people. In a nutshell, several months ago, another late anonymous call came into the ministry switchboard. This time, Kingsley took the call. Our recording system was operating, so Kingsley took a tape copy and met with Yard officials the next day. They wouldn't tell us what was on the tape, but hinted that there were still terrorists planning attacks out there, and that wizards were involved. That's why the ministry is involved now. They wouldn't say anything else, just for us to keep our current schedule and keep on the alert."

"Are you still on desk duty Harry?"

"Yea, I am. I'm still the head of our division, but Ron handles all the field work. Unless it's a dire emergency, I'm stuck to my desk."

"Good. Less for me to worry about," remarked Ginny.

"So how are things with you and Luna?" Harry asked.

"It's great Harry. She is such a good friend. She knows I need female companionship right now, and she is always available to me. Were having dinner at the Leaky in a few days."

"Great Gin," remarked Harry. "I'm glad that she is there for you."

A few days later Ginny had her next session with Luna and her friends. Nothing special, just lots of sex. Ginny lost track of her orgasms, but after each one, the waves of guilt rushed through her mind. I hate this, she said to her self. But it felt so good, and it satisfied her needs so well.

When Harry came home that evening, he found Ginny fast asleep, and decided not to wake her. Snuggling next to her naked body, Harry could feel his urges rushing through his brain. He hadn't felt these urges this strong in a long time. Merlin, she is so beautiful and sexy, he thought. A tear came to his eye, and he leaned over her and kissed her softly. "I love you Gin. I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear. Wiping the tears away, he held her against his body and fell asleep.

That night he had a dream, a dream like he hadn't experienced in a long time. He was floating on a cloud, watching a beautiful woman undressing for bed. She laid down and spread her legs, exposing herself to him. She reached down with her hand and used her fingers to pleasure herself. She was moaning with pleasure as her orgasm was about to hit.

Suddenly she saw him and beckoned to him to joiner her. He felt himself become rock hard as she exploded into her climax. He felt his own orgasm hit, and as he awoke, he felt his semen oozing out of his flaccid penis.

Ginny was awakened by a moan coming from Harry. She rolled over to him and saw that his hand was gripping his very flaccid penis. She curiously pulled the covers down and nearly fainted at the sight that greeted her eyes. Harry had experienced a nocturnal emission. There was seminal fluid covering his penis and bollocks. With a shriek, she bounded out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard where she kept her potion making stores, she found a small clean glass vial.

Running back upstairs to the bedroom, she carefully collected Harry's seminal fluid into the vial. Screwing on the top, she thought to herself, I have to keep this at body temp until I can get to the lab. She held it tightly in her hand and fell asleep. Morning couldn't come quick enough.

She awoke early and found Harry pouring his morning coffee. She couldn't tell him about this, not yet. She had to make sure his fluid was viable first. "Morning love," he greeted her.

"Good morning my wonderful husband," she greeted. I need to get to St. Mungo's early today," she said.

"Have time for a quick shower? I missed you last night. I was late and didn't want to wake you just for a shower."

Ginny was thrilled at Harry's suggestion of a shower. He hadn't shown any interest in showering with her in some time.

"You could have, love. A shower with you is always a treat," she beamed at him.

After their very sensuous shower with Harry, the best in a long time, Ginny dressed and took the floo to St. Mungo's where she quickly made her way to the laboratory. The staff lab tech, Gloria, was an older woman and a good friend. "Good morning Ginny, What brings you here to my den so early.

Ginny handed her the vial, explaining what it contained, and asked her to test it. "Is this from a patient?" she asked.

"No, it's from my husband. We have been having a bit of trouble lately," she lied, "and our healer suggested that we check him out."

"No problem Gin. It will only take a few minutes.

Gloria placed a drop of the fluid onto a glass slide and covered the fluid with a glass slip. Placing the slide on the microscope's stage, she adjusted the focus and looked through the optics. Motioning to Ginny, she said, "Take a look."

As Ginny's eyes focused on Harry's seminal fluid, she erupted in a euphoric cry of ecstasy. "YES! YES! YES! She cried, and broke into tears of happiness. She looked again, fascinated to see the tiny sperm swimming around looking for an egg to fertilize.

"WOW!, again she cried. "I can't wait to tell Harry."

Before Ginny left for the day, had a quick meeting with Healer Kostus. She told him of Harry's nocturnal emission, and the result of the microscopic examination. The Healer expressed his good feelings for her and her husband. He explained that assisted insemination was certainly a possibility, but that he would advise her to wait.

"Mrs. Potter, Ginny. I know you are excited about his, but let me explain. In cases where the testicles have shut down due to some sort of physical trauma, when they first become active again, there is a strong possibility that the sperm produced may be damaged. The damage may be biological or chemical. It is also possible that the sperm may be genetically damaged, which could have tragic consequences should those sperm fertilize an egg."

"There are many things that could go wrong. I very strongly advise you to do nothing now. Wait at least a few months. Then, if your husband is still able to produce sperm, and I warn you that he may not, then collect a sample and have it fully analyzed. If at that time, and if his all the tests on his sperm are normal, then we will talk about assisted insemination."

Ginny was deflated emotionally. She was so excited, and wanted so much to give Harry the good news, she was devastated. Clearing her mind, she looked at Healer Kostus pleadingly. "Well, I can't say that I am not disappointed. So what do I tell Harry?"

"Ginny, I wouldn't tell him anything yet. If this doesn't work out, it will just result in another severe emotional blow to his ego."

Healer Kostus took a few deep breaths, and said to her, "Ginny, I advise you to do this. Watch Harry carefully. If, or when he has another nocturnal emission, help him along, if you know what I mean. If they become frequent, approach him carefully, suggesting that you might bring him to climax."

"Use any technique you like, preferably something that you and he used to do before this happened. If he rejects this, understand, and try again another night. I know that this will be hard for you, but think of how hard it's been for Harry."

"Ginny, I have to ask you this, and please don't be embarrassed. Do you do anything to satisfy your sex drive? This is important. If you are, than continue. If not, then give it some serious thought."

Ginny looked away, slightly pink faced and said in a whispered voice, "Yes, I do."

"And is it working?"

"Yes, it is. I thought with this development that I could stop. I really don't like doing what I do, becoming what I have become. But yes, it does keep my sex drive in check. And yes, it has helped our marriage tremendously."

With these thoughts in mind, Ginny returned home.

That morning after Ginny left for work, Harry showered and noticed that his pubic area was very sticky. Rubbing his penis with his hands as he had so often done as a prelude to wanking, Harry could feel the sexual tension raising in his loins. By now, he thought, he would have a raging hard-on, but this morning, nothing. Frustrated, he continued his shower, dressed, and setoff for the ministry.

There was a message waiting for him on his desk instructing him to report to the Auror training room as soon he arrived. Entering the training room he was greeted by Minister Kingsley and Ed Cunningham from Scotland Yard. Ron was also there as were several other Scotland Yard officers. After introductions, Mr. Cunningham spoke to the group.

"Good morning, or I should say good afternoon. There are several things that I need to discuss with all of you. First, an update. We have new information about the terrorist activities. We now know for certain that there is a terrorist cell active somewhere in or around the London area. We do not know where this cell is located, but we do know for certain that there are wizard personnel involved. That's why we are meeting here today."

"There has been some concern expressed by our people about our including wizard personnel in our forces. They have asked me to determine the Aurors ability to be effective against these terrorist types. In other words, how would the Aurors do in actual combat."

Kingsley spoke up. "Mr. Cunningham, I assure you that my Aurors would be just as effective under combat conditions as would any of your men. Let me demonstrate. Have one of your men face Harry from a reasonable distance, then attack him suddenly with gun drawn. How about it, you willing?"

"Yes, I was hoping for something like that to demonstrate your Aurors' response to that type of aggression. Let's have a go at it."

Harry was introduced to one of the Yard's Officers, Tom Fielding. They shook hands, and Harry asked to see his weapon. Mr. Cunningham nodded in approval, and Tom handed his gun to Harry. Expertly, Harry removed the clip, cleared the firing chamber, checked the safety, replaced the clip, and handed the weapon back to him saying, "Would you care to check my weapon?"

"Well, no, er, that's ok," said Tom.

The two men positioned themselves about nine metres apart. Harry faced Tom and with a smile on his face said, "Any time your ready."

Tom walked slowly towards Harry, then suddenly reached for his gun. In a flash, Harry drew his wand and fired three quick spells that hit his adversary before his gun was more than centimetres out of it's holster. He was disarmed, immobilized, and hog tied before he knew what hit him.

At the same time, off to Harry's right, a second Yard officer had started to draw his weapon. Ron was ready, and in a flash of light, the second man met the same fate as his partner Tom.

Ed Cunningham and the other Yard officers just stood there, agog, with their mouths' open, staring at the results of what they had just seen. "Never in my life have I ever seen reflexes like that," he said.

"Ok, so are you satisfied?" asked Kingsley.

"I would say so," replied Cunningham. "Most impressive Mr. Potter, and to your partner as well. But I have one more question. Unfortunately, there are rare occasions when it is necessary to actually take a man out. To kill him. How would you be able to do that with that, er, wand thingy."

"I'll demonstrate," said Harry. "See that practice manikin over against the far wall? I would say it's about thirteen or fourteen metres away. Watch."

Harry drew his wand and with deadly accuracy, hit the manikin square in the chest with the killing curse, blasting a hole through it big enough pass a cricket ball.

"Again, most impressive to say the least," commentated Mr. Cunningham. "Minister, are all your Aurors this quick and skilful as these two?"

"No, but close. Harry and Ron are unquestionably the very best. I don't think there is a wizard alive that could take either of them."

"Well, it has been most impressive," said Cunningham. "Thank you all. Minister, I will keep you updated, and I believe we have a meeting with you at the Yard next week. See you then."

End chapter twelve


	13. Chapter 13

TRANSGRESSION

Chapter 13 One more time

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

As soon as Ginny finished her shift, she called Luna. "Hi Lun, how about meeting me after you get out. I need someone to talk to right now.:

"Sure, Gin. I was about to call you anyway. I really want to talk to you about your next adventure."

"My adventures are not what's on my mind, Lun. There has been a development with Harry and me."

"Ok, be at my place in half an hour and we can talk."

"Thanks Lun, I'll be there."

"Ginny went home and changed. Purely out of habit, she changed her appearance and was about to Apparate to Luna's when she stopped. Now why did I just do that? She said to herself. Oh well, what the hell. I might as well just go to Luna's like this. So she did.

Ginny knocked on Luna's door which was immediately by a naked Luna. "Hi Gin, Come on in. So why the glamours tonight?"

"I don't know. Right now I'm not thinking straight."

"I can see that." responded Luna. "Strip, and come and have a drink with me. I feel like a bit of fire-whiskey tonight. Care to join me?"

The two friends sat there drink fire-whisky and talking about Ginny's past adventures. "So, Gin, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, NO, Oh, I don't know. Some of it was really sexually satisfying. Watching and being watched was interesting, and very stimulating. You know, you were there. I did learn a few new things, things that I had never tried before. So I guess it worked out ok."

"So, are you ready now to tell me about what's going on between you and Harry? Or do you need another drink first?"

"Drink first, then we talk."

Ginny proceeded to tell Luna about Harry's nocturnal emissions, and what the Healer had advised. "I guess I'm a bit disappointed, Lun."

"Ginny Potter, you should be out dancing in the streets. Starkers even. That's the best news yet. Hang in there Gin, or Gwen," she laughed.

"I know Lun, but it's hard."

"Not as hard as it was for you when all this first happened. Look Gin. Don't take this as a drawback. Look at it as something to look forward to. It's good news Gin, not bad."

"I know, your right."

"You know I am. So how are you feeling now, sex wise?"

"Lun, sometimes I feel that I could fuck a broom stick and enjoy it."

"Well, you are in luck. Let me tell you what I have set up for you next."

"Lun, I had hoped that I could quit all this now."

"No, no, Gin. Your not ready to quit yet. Let's get through your next session, then we will talk about next month."

That evening, as she snuggled next to Harry, relishing the feeling of his naked body next to her, her thoughts turned to her upcoming adventures. How many more? she wondered to her self. She thought of the dildo idea, and vowed to follow up on it with Luna. As her thoughts of Harry's condition permeated her brain, she wondered why he hadn't had any more nocturnal emissions. Maybe he had, and she had missed them. Lately, she was sleeping soundly. Yes, that must be it. She drifted off, holding Harry in her arms.

Very early that morning, before the sunshine hit the windows, she was awakened by Harry's moaning and moving about in his sleep. She pulled the covers down and saw that he was running his hand around his genitals. She reached over and took his flaccid penis into her hand and gently stroked it with her fingers. Slowly she manipulated it between her thumb and forefinger, running her thumb over the tiny slit in it's head.

Harry started to relax, and a smile crossed his face. Suddenly she felt it. His ejaculate was seeping out the tip, slowly at first, then in small spurts. Just a couple of spurts, and the volume was low, but it was there. Sweet smelly man juice. Ginny's heart pounded as his fluid dripped off her fingers. She raised a finger to her mouth and tasted it. It was the sweetest tasting semen ever, because it was Harry's. Her heart and spirits lifted as she carefully and lovingly cleaned him. Holding him in her arms, a smile on her face, she drifted back to sleep.

Next morning Ginny awoke feeling great. She showered an ate a quick breakfast. Waking Harry, she kissed him before leaving for work. "See you tonight love," she said. "I love you."

"And you," he replied. I'll probably be later than usual tonight love. We are on stake-out duty in Surry. We think that we might have found the terrorist's cell, and we are surreptitiously photographing everyone going in or out of a building we are watching."

"Just be careful love. You know I worry about you. I'll be with Luna tonight, and we will probably eat out. Bye, see you tonight." She kiss him again and headed for work.

Luna had set Ginny up for her first visit to Luna's Muggle sex club. Ginny did her glamours and dressed in her most provocative outfit, slightly modified for this evening. No bra, a lacy thong, thin of-the-shoulder top, and very tight short-shorts. She was ready.

Throwing a shawl around her shoulders, she Apparated to the coordinates Luna had given her, and knocked on the door. A small window opened and a gravel-like voice asked for the password. She quietly squeaked out the password Luna had given her, and the door opened. She was greeted by a large man dressed in very expensive Muggle clothes,. He introduced himself as simply 'James' and was invited in.

He lead her into a large room that was dimly lighted. There were three large beds arranged in a semicircle, And a large table in the centre. Several smaller tables were placed around the room. There were pitchers of water and ice buckets and glasses available, along with a variety of alcoholic beverages.

James lifted her up and stood her on the centre table. A spot light was turned on, directed at her, making her the centre of attention. Music suddenly came from somewhere, slow dancing music.

"Ok, Gwen, your on," said James. "This is your first visit here, so you first must meet our approval. Strip to the music and show us what you've got."

She said to herself, get on with it Ginevra, you have done worse than this. She started to sway with the music and kicked off her boots. I can't do this she thought. Then it struck her. I'll dance for Harry. He is out there. Only Harry. He is watching and waiting for me. For Harry, she thought as she continued her dance.

She ran her hands under her top and massaged her breasts, noticing that her nipples were already hard. She thought of Harry, his hands massaging her breasts. She pulled the top up over her head, holding it against her chest to cover her tits, then tossed it away, and wiggled her breasts for all to see. They all cheered her and clapped loudly. She continued her dance, noticing that most of the men had removed their shirts also.

Now her shorts, she thought. How do I take them off provocatively? She snapped open the top button, and lowered the zipper, letting them fall to her feet. She kicked them to the floor. More cheers as she turned her almost bare arse to them and continued to dance around the table, swaying her hips to the music. With only the thong covering her, she pushed her hand under the small piece of cloth hiding her pussy, and began to massage her mons, thrusting her hips at the audience. Take it off, they were yelling, so she turned her arse to them and slid out of the thong.

She continued to dance around with one hand massaging her pussy and her other hand massaging her breasts. She swayed her body and undulated her hips at her audience. She held her breasts out with her nipples prominent as if offering them to those watching. She moved her hand up and down against her mons, simulating having a man inside her, all the time moving with the beat of the music.

She turned her arse to them and with her hands pulling her buttocks apart, she bent down and wiggled her arse at them once more, giving them a full view of her body from behind. Turning to face them, she bowed gracefully, indicating that she was finished with her dance. She was rewarded with loud cheers and applause. The music stopped, the lights came on, and she saw that all the men were now as naked as she was. But in her mind she only saw Harry, smiling and applauding her dance.

James approached her, saying, "Gwen, that wan stupendous. If I didn't know better, I would suspect that you are a professional. You passed with flying colours. Now circulate around and enjoy yourself. The men are waiting for you."

Ginny looked around and counted fourteen naked men watching her. She couldn't believe the variety of body sizes and shapes she saw. She was ready and had sex with every man there, multiple times. All kinds of sex, all kinds of positions. She did just about everything one could do sexually, and she enjoyed most every minute of it. Taking each man in turn one after the other, she experienced climax after climax. She took several men at the same time and experienced unbelievably powerful orgasms with them.

For three hours she passed from one man to the next, pausing only briefly to use the loo and have another firewhiskey.

The sex continued on and on until she was ready to drop. As the evening came to a close and most of the men had left, she went looking for her clothes.

"My clothes James, where are they?" she cried.

"Well, it seems that the men took them as souvenirs," James told her. "But I found your boots and shawl."

"But I can't go home naked. What am I supposed to do now?" she screamed.

"I am sorry," James said to her as he shoved her out the door. "See you next time." And the door closed behind her.

Fortunately it was late and quite dark. She pressed herself against the side of the building, searching for a safe place to Apparate. Her shawl barely covered her breasts, and she was stark naked from the waist down. She looked around and saw people looking out their windows. Then she saw an alley across the street. For a minute, she didn't know what was worse, being seen naked, or being seen to evaporate as she Apparated away. What the bloody hell, she thought, and she sauntered provocatively across the street to the alley where she Disappatated back home to her garret hideaway.

Ginny returned home tired and sore, and feeling very guilty and embarrassed about her nights activities. How many more times can I do this? she asked herself as she showered away the nights sexual evidence. Her answer; forever, if that's what is necessary to help Harry. She settled her mind as she dried herself, wolfed down a sandwich and a Butterbeer, and jumped into bed.

She tossed and turned, thinking about her everything she had done. Not just this night, but all the other nights she prostituted herself and defiled her body. It was getting harder and harder to continue on like this, but at the same time it was getting easier and easier to do what she needed to do. The worst thing was that she found herself really enjoying her sexual activities.

She didn't understand the conflict going on in her mind. She hated herself for doing the things she had been doing. But at the same time, she was totally enjoying the special feelings she was experiencing. It really helped her feminine ego to know that she could give sexual pleasure to so many men. And it felt especially satisfying when the same men came back for more.

Most of all though, it was working, and her brain acknowledged that. Her sexual needs were being satisfied, and her body was at ease. Yea, she thought. Her body may be at ease, but her brain was boiling over with guilt.

How much longer can she continue without breaking, she didn't know. She had reoccurring thoughts of submitting herself to a complete hysterectomy. Just cut everything out and sew me up so that I would be as much a neuter person as Harry. Yea, that would solve everything. She broke into tears at the thought.

Then she forced her mind to the visions of Harry having nocturnal emissions. If his sperm was viable and life-giving, then they had a chance of surviving all this. Only time will tell. I just have to tough-it-out, she told herself. I just have to be strong, for Harry. That relaxed her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Harry's emissions during the next few weeks were increasing in frequency and volume. Each time she was awakened, she would hold him and help him achieve his goal.

On this night, he had not begun, but she could tell he was close. She laid her head on his stomach and took him into her hands. Suddenly, she realized that Harry's hands were holding her head. She looked up. He was awake and smiling at her.

"Hi, love. Helping me along again are you?"

She smiled back at him. "Yes love, always."

"Gin, I know you have done this before for me, and you don't know how much it has meant to me."

"I do, my darling, and I know how much it has meant to me also."

"Gin, I don't mean to rush you, but I think I am close."

"Then close your eyes and let me finish you my love."

Ginny continued to stroke him gently. She felt his body go ridged and his muscles tense. The force of his ejaculations was increasing each day, and tonight was his best. As his body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal, Ginny brought her fingers up to her mouth and tasted him, taking note of the taste. Sweet, less tart than before. That's progress she thought to herself. The time is close. Time to talk tomorrow. She laid back in his arms, and they both slipped into a blissful slumber.

End chapter thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

Chapter 14 A new beginning

The next morning, Ginny was up early. She started coffee and set the tea pot on the stove to boil. Sometimes she liked to do things the muggle way.

She went upstairs and awakened Harry. "Get up sleepyhead, I want to shower with you this morning. While Harry was in the loo taking care of business, Ginny called in to work and told them that she would be bit late this morning, because of a slight problem at home.

Ginny stripped her night gown and joined Harry in the shower. He was being much more attentive to Ginny as he carefully washed her body parts. And he seemed to be enjoying doing so. He even turned playful with her as he knelt before her and washed her private parts. He laughed and joked with her, and they truly had a great time in the shower. The first time in a long time. They dried themselves and went to the kitchen for breakfast, starkers, as they used to do. She poured Harry's coffee and prepared her tea. "Harry, let's talk. I have a story to tell you."

Ginny told Harry of the time she first collected his seminal emissions and had them analyzed. It looks very promising. "You have made progress far beyond what was expected," she told him.

"So, what exactly does that mean Gin. What sort of progress are we talking about here?"

"Harry, I am talking about having your children."

Harry practically fell to the floor. "Gin, how is that possible? They told me that I was sterile."

"No Harry, that's not what they said. They said at the time that your one remaining testicle was dormant and not working. They did not want to give you false hope, so they did not tell you that your testicle could start working again. What the did say was that you would never be able to have a normal erection, and that has not changed. But that's another story we can talk about later. Right now, let's talk about my getting pregnant."

The look on Harry's face was priceless.

"So, the next time you feel like letting me help you," Ginny snickered at her choice of words, "I will collect a sample and have it analyzed at the lab. Your sperm may not be ready yet, but soon, I am sure."

Harry's brain was swimming in thoughts he hadn't dared to think in a long time. "Ok, I get that, but if I can't have an erection, how are my sperm supposed to impregnate you?"

"Easy Harry. It's like artificial insemination, but with your sperm. It's called assisted insemination. I collect a sample from you and inject it into my womb. If I'm ovulating at that time, boom, I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you or they tell me this before Gin?" Harry indignantly asked.

"As I said, months ago, we did not know that you would progress to this point as fast as you have, or at all for that matter. We did not want to give you false hope."

"But what about you? Wouldn't it have given you false hope also?"

Yes Harry, but that was my decision. You were the one who was injured. You were the one I had to protect. Not me."

"So when will we know?"

"In about a month I would guess, maybe two. Every couple of weeks I will take a sample and have it analyzed. When we, the Healers and I, think that your sperm are ready to do their job, we'll go for it."

"Gin, I am truly flabbergasted. I never thought I would see the day when we could talk about having a child. Our own flesh and blood. For months now, I have been trying to get up the courage to talk to you about adapting."

"Well, put that thought on hold for now Harry. We still don't know if this will work."

"Harry stood and took his wife in his arms. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Gin, how do I deserve you? How can I ever repay you for believing in me? How can I ever thank you for having the patients to stick it out with me? I love you so much Gin, really I do."

"And I love you Harry. It's our love that's seeing us through all this."

"Drying her tears, Gin looked up at him. We will get through this Harry. We will. I truly believe that. But now I have to get to work. I can't loose my job there, the lab services are free," she laughed.

"Luna and I will be doing some shopping today after work, and we'll will probably get dinner at the Leaky. Anything you need?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll be very late tonight. We're still on stake-out duty, so don't wait up."

"Just be careful Harry. See you tonight my love."

That evening after work, Ginny met Luna at Luna's flat. Luna greeted Gin, starkers naturally, with a 'Hi' and a hug. "Can I get you a tea Gin?

"Yea, Lun, that sounds good."

"So tell me, how was it last night?"

"I'm not sure, Lun. In some ways it was boring, actually. But in other ways, wow. That bothers me Lun. Am I really supposed to be enjoying this? Is it really ok for me to have an incredibly great time sexually? I mean some of those orgasms I had really knocked my socks off. Then the guilt followed, and I wondered what the bloody hell I was doing there."

"That's not all Lun," Ginny continued. "Harry is improving rapidly. His testicle is making sperm again, and the Healers say that within a month or so, I could get pregnant. And Lun, the minute were ready for that, I'm off the potion for good. And that means no more sexual escapades."

"I don't understand Gin. I thought Harry couldn't achieve an erection?"

"That's right Lun, he can't. We will use an assisted insemination technique. But that brings up something else I need to talk to you about. Remember that male dildo thing that you told me about? Do you know where I get one of those?"

"Gin, you haven't been in your brothers shop lately, have you. They have an adult only section now. They carry all that kind of stuff. That's where I buy all my sex toys."

"Oh, no, didn't know that. But Lun, I couldn't just walk in there and buy that sort of thing. I would never here the end of it. Every one in my family would know before I even got home."

"I know that Gin. I have a catalogue. Pick out what you need, and I will buy it for you. They are very discrete, and it will be safe if I buy it for you."

"That would be great Lun. Show me the catalogue later and I'll show you what I need. You know that I'm getting this for Harry to use?"

"Yes Gin, I figured that out. So changing the subject, how about a session in about three weeks? I have already started to set it up."

"I don't know Lun. Do you think I should?"

"Well, how has your sex drive been lately?"

"Ok for right now, after last night. But otherwise I have felt like a rabbit in heat. Your right, I think I will need at least one more session, maybe two. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, it's ladies pairs night at the club in a few weeks. They usually only have one woman at a time there for the men's enjoyment. But on ladies night, the woman can invite a friend, and I thought that I would invite you."

"So is there anything different about this ladies night thing, or is it just the same old stuff?"

"Oh no, Gin. On ladies night, the girls can do anything they want, and the men have to accommodate them. On ladies night, it's all about the girls."

"I don't know, Lun. I'll have to think about it."

"Well, if I know you Ginevra, by that time you will be climbing the walls. Let me get that catalogue, and we can have some fun. Then were off to the Alley."

End chapter fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

Chapter 15 Setting the raid.

The following two weeks passed without serious incident. Luna was trying to convince Ginny to accompany her to ladies night at the sex club. "We'll see," insisted Ginny.

Harry was having nocturnal emissions now about every third night. At Ginny's insistence, he would awaken her to assist him, not that she needed to. One morning after a particularly sexy shower, Ginny attempted to bring him to climax herself. It was not successful. Ginny tried everything she could think of, but Harry just couldn't achieve an orgasm that way.

But her efforts seemed to awaken Harry's sex drive. He had been improving slowly, and now it came to fruition. He tossed her back on the bed and kissed her more passionately than he had in a long time. His hands found all those places on her body that he had been neglecting for so long, and she responded to him with a new passion.

Ginny was over-the-moon with delight at his ministrations to her sexual needs. His hands, his mouth, his tongue, they were all working to bring her to a state of sexual arousal that she had not known since before his accident. He continued on until she exploded with an orgasm that shook her very world. But he didn't stop yet. He continued on and brought her to a second astounding climax that totally exhausted her.

They laid back in each others arms, both of them with tears streaming down their cheeks. Ginny was the first to regain her composure. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, my love, my wonderful husband, that was the best sex I have ever had. I love you so much, I can't even think straight right now. Thank you. Thank you. A thousand times, thank you. You can't imagine what that has done for me. For us, really."

"I know Gin. I know. I feel so guilty about everything. So guilty about not being able to satisfy you sexually. For so long, I have felt like, I don't know, like a fish out of water. Like I didn't belong to the human race. I felt like I had no sexual identity. But that's changed now. I feel like a man again."

"Gin, I promise you that I will never neglect you again. If you can tolerate my misfortune, and accept my limited sexual abilities, I promise you that I will do everything I can to help satisfy your sexual needs."

"Harry, if you can bring me to a climax every now and then like you just have, that's all I will ever ask of you. That's all I will ever need. I promise."

"Well, it's getting late, and we both have to get to work. I love you Harry. I really do, more than you will ever know."

"Yea, I do know luv. And me too. So let's shower up and get going."

Ginny she spoke to her Healer friend about Harry's inability to ejaculate with her assistance. He assured her that in Harry's case, that was not unusual, and nothing to worry about. He told her that with time, that could possibly change. He pointed out that Harry's nocturnal emissions were a major improvement, and that she should be thankful.

That evening when Ginny returned home, she joyfully dumped every bottle of contraceptive potion she had. She laughed to her self and thought, never again. Then she called Luna.

Things were progressing with the terrorist investigation. Several men whose pictures were taken as they entered or left the building under surveillance were identified as known insurgents, but it was too early to arrest them. At the current time they were not doing anything illegal anyway.

Then there was a breakthrough. A man seen entering the building was identified as a known terrorist who had been involved in a terrorist bombing in France, and was wanted by Interpol. Further investigation revealed that large crates and fuel drums had been delivered to the building before the surveillance was started. The next day, plans were laid to raid the building.

That afternoon, at a meeting at Scotland Yard, the plans were set in motion. Ed Cunningham outlined the plans for all those attending, including Harry and his Auror squad. Basically, the raid would be carried out by the Scotland Yard Terrorist Division. Officer Cunningham would be in charge. Harry's Auror squad would be standing by, ready if needed. The planned raid was to begin at nine tomorrow evening. That time was chosen because surveillance determined that most of the men involved would be present then.

Later that day, Ginny met Luna at the Leaky. "Hi, Gin. So what's the big news you wanted to tell me?"

Ginny was euphoric as she told Luna about Harry's return to the sexual world.

"Lun, he was great. He gave me the greatest orgasms I have ever had. I know that doesn't sound plausible, but it's true because it's Harry. His sexuality is back, and it's great. I am so happy."

"Wow Gin. That's really great news. So I guess you won't be coming to ladies night with me next week."

"Luna, never again. NEVER AGAIN."

Ginny smiled a great wide ear-to-ear smile. "Never again Lun. I will never again have to seek release away from Harry."

"Well, that's lovely Gin. I'm happy for you and Harry. Really I am. I will miss our sessions together, they were fun. And I know a lot of guys that will miss you also."

"Yea Lun. I know what you mean. In a way, I'll miss it too. I'll miss it, but I will never go back. So where do you want to start shopping?"

The girls shopped the entire afternoon, leaving no shop unvisited. Their final stop was to be at the twins place. Ginny knew what Luna was going to buy there, and decided to wait for her at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny was sitting at a table towards the rear when Luna approached. "Did you get it?" she asked nervously."

"Sure thing," said Luna, holding up a large bag emblazoned with a large WWW logo. "I got a few things for myself also."

"From the size of that bag I would say you got more than a few things."

"Well, I don't get to shop there very often. So would you like to see your dildo? She asked as she started to remove it from the bag."

"LUNA!" Ginny shouted. "Not here. Put that thing away before someone sees it."

Luna laughed. "Gin, everybody shops there. It's no secret that there is an adult section there."

"I don't care. Put that thing in the bag and keep it there. Now what are we going to eat?"

I checked their menu outside and they have an Italian Special dish tonight. I thought I would try it, and a butterbeer."

"Sounds good to me," Gin replied.

The butterbeer was served and the girls talked about their shopping adventures of the day while they waited for their dinner. Just as their dinner was being served, Harry and Ron entered the Leaky. Right away they spotted Gin and Luna, headed for their table. "Fancy meeting you two here," said Ron.

Harry bent down and gave Gin a kiss. "Hi love. You two have a good shopping day?"

"We sure did," said Luna, holding up her WWW bag and laughing.

Ginny cast Luna a dirty look, which only caused Luna to laugh harder.

"So what brings you two here?" asked Ginny.

"We had a break in our investigation, so we decided to take our own break and have a butterbeer. I'll be home early tonight love. About eight. Wait up for me?"

"Absolutely Harry. I'll be waiting."

Harry arrived home that evening at about half eight. They greeted each other fondly, and sat in front of the telly, which was off at the time, and Harry gave Gin the details of the pending raid.

"Most everything will be handled by the Yard's squad," he said. "My Auror squad will be there for backup only. I don't expect to see much action. We estimate that there will be about twelve or so men in the building at that time. The Yard's terrorist squad consists of twenty men, so we have them outnumbered. And I have twelve men in my squad, and six more assigned to Ron. Hopefully, we will have the element of surprise on our side. I expect to be late getting home, so don't wait up."

"I won't," said Ginny. "But you know that I will be waiting for you."

"I know. Ron suggested that you wait with Hermione. They have plenty of room, so you can sleep until I get there."

"I don't know. I'll call Hermione in the morning and decide then. Ok?"

"Sounds good. Now, tell me about your shopping trip with Luna. Did you buy anything?'

"Not much, just some clothes and a few things for the kitchen. Muggle gadgets mostly. Oh, I almost forgot. You remember I told you about a muggle thing that connects to the telly and can play these movies that come on little disks?"

"Vaguely," Harry replied.

"Well, we went to an electronics store in muggle London and I learned all about them. They are easy to use, and there must have been thousands of movies available. And most of them don't cost anymore than it would cost us to see a movie at the theater."

"So how much does this gadget cost?" questioned Harry.

"Not that much actually. Only about £160."

"And you would really like to have one of these gadgets?"

"Yea, some day, when we have time to go shopping together. I know how busy you are, so let's just keep this in the back of our minds for now."

"The back of our minds it is. Now lets address the front of our minds, and go to bed."

"Right behind you love."

End chapter fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

Chapter 16 The raid debacle

The Anti-Terrorist team from Scotland Yard and Harry's squad of Aurors gathered in an unused parking lot behind and hidden from the target building. The plan was to breach the large access doors located in the front the building with a large plow mounted on a military Humvee. The Yard's squad lead by Ed Cunningham would follow behind the Humvee and attack once inside. Harry, Ron, and Ed all had two-way radios to communicate with each other.

Harry's squad would wait outside the building, locating themselves near the main door and around the sides of the building, ready to enter if necessary. Ron's squad positioned themselves around the back of the building, with Ron and two other Aurors Apparating to the building's roof. As Ron landed, he immediately noticed that the roof access hatch was open, and he saw a man with binoculars standing near a corner of the roof.

"Shite," Ron said aloud. "They know we're coming."

He quickly immobilized the man and called Harry to warn him, but too late. The Humvee was rolling.

The Humvee crashed through the front entrance, followed by the squad of Officers.

On paper, that always works. In reality, it seldom works as planned, and this was no exception. The terrorists were highly organized, and having been warned, were prepared for the attack. Unbenounced to the Yard's team, there were at least two dozen men in the building, twice the number expected, all of them heavily armed and ready.

The first five minutes of the battle were total chaos, each side firing almost point blank at each other. The Yard's squad had a slight advantage because of their combat shields and flack vests. Even so, several were killed or seriously injured. The terrorists took cover behind their vehicles and the large creates that were scattered around the periphery of the building. Officer Cunningham quickly realized that they were in trouble. They had no cover and were easy targets. Ed panicked, and called in the Aurors.

Ron had carefully examined the buildings structure, location of windows and doors, air vents, emergency exits, roof access hatches, anything that would give them access to the interior of the building. Ron had positioned his Aurors in strategic locations around the perimeter and on the roof.

When the call for help was received, the Aurors were ready. They quickly blasted out

doors and windows to gain access to the interior. The emergency exit was blasted open allowing several Aurors access to the back of the building.

The Aurors struck quickly. Led by Harry and Ron, they totally surprised the terrorists, catching them off guard. They were totally unprepared for the onslaught the Aurors brought to the battle. Their repertoire of spells were totally unknown to the terrorists.

Harry rushed in with his Aurors and they quickly took up positions behind the large crates. Confused and perplexed, the terrorists scattered, and were easily picked off by the Aurors. One by one, Harry's squad advanced on the terrorists, immobilizing them and driving them back away from the Yard's officers.

Ron's squad entered the building from the back, and drove the terrorists towards the center of the building, trapping them between two forces. Ron entered through the roof hatch, and immediately immobilized three terrorists hiding in the back rooms. As he moved forward, Ron was hit by two bullets slamming into his right hand, shattering bones and destroying his wand. Reaching his spare wand with his left hand, he continued forward, immobilizing two more terrorists.

Harry ran to the aid of the Yard's officers, casting spells rapidly at the terrorists. A sudden searing pain in his left shoulder told him that he had been hit, but he continued forward, attacking with rapid spells. He brought down three more terrorists, then was thrown to the floor as two bullets smashed into his leg. Bleeding profusely, he tied a tourniquet around his thigh, and pulling himself to his feet, he continued to attack.

Suddenly Harry saw a terrorist running for the open door. The man turned and raised his arm, pointing a device at a van in the far corner of the building. "Not this time, arsehole," Harry yelled, and hit the man squarely in the chest with a killing curse. Then he slipped back down to the floor.

One by one, the terrorists fell. The remaining few threw down their weapons and surrendered. The battle was won, but at a high price. Ron found Harry slumped on the floor, nearly unconscious. He radioed for the muggle medics and the local police who were standing by, then slumped down next to Harry. "Nice one," he said. "That bastard was about to blow us all to hell, again."

The medics immediately started to administer to the wounded, Harry and Ron refusing assistance until all of the other wounded were taken care of. A wizard Healer was in attendance, and sent all the wounded Aurors to St. Mungo's. Harry and Ron were the last to go.

Of the twenty men in the Yard's squad, six were killed in the first minutes of the battle. A total of ten of the twenty Yard officers were killed. Of the remaining ten, eight were injured, two seriously, including officer Cunningham.

The Auror squad faired much better. No one was lost, but eight of Harry's squad were injured, including Harry; and three of Ron' squad were injured, none seriously.

There were a total of twenty six terrorists in the building when the attack began. Fourteen were killed, nine were seriously injured, and the remaining were captured. The Yard officials and Auror personnel were not able to positively identify any of the terrorists as wizard. However, six of those killed were carrying wands.

Ginny and Hermione were notified of their husbands injuries and met them at St. Mungo's. Ron's injuries were not serious, and he was released that evening. Harry's injuries were more serious, and he required blood replenishing potions. He was kept overnight for observation, and the Healers would make a decision about releasing him in the morning. Ginny pulled rank, and was able to stay with him that evening.

All in all, it was a satisfying victory for all involved. A major terrorist cell was eliminated and possible terrorist attacks were stopped before they became a threat. Several major players in the terrorist world were killed or captured.

It was estimated by the Yard that it will be at least six months before all the evidence is gathered and the prisoners all questioned. Then another three months to prepare a final report.

The Aurors part in the victory was big news in all the British papers and on the telly. Ron and Harry were honored as heroes, their pictures plastered on the front page of every newspaper and featured on the telecasts, but were said to be members of an elite branch of Scotland Yard. The word 'wizard' appeared nowhere in any of the reports.

Harry's wounds had healed sufficiently overnight, and he had no pain in his leg or shoulder, so he was released into the care of his wife. When Harry and Ginny returned home that morning, they had a lot to talk about. First, Ginny was really mad at him. Her tirade included phrases such as "Harry Potter you're an idiot", and "How dare you fix your own wound and jump back into the fight", and "You told me you wouldn't be involved", and "Don't you ever do that again", and "You could have been killed", and "Do you know how worried I was". All stock phrases in a women's library.

Ginny eventually cooled down and they kissed and made up, but it was tough for a while there for Harry. After lunch, they decided go shopping in muggle London, and by chance (sure it was) wound up in front of the electronics store. "My, my Harry. Look at that. Those DVD players are on sale. Do you think that we could go in and just look at them?"

Her question was entirely rhetorical. An hour later, they headed home with their new DVD player and a dozen movies.

End chapter sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

Chapter 17

The next week Ginny and Luna met for lunch, and to just talk girl-to-girl.

"Gin, are you really ok? I'm worried about you. I know that Harry is helping you now, helping with keeping your libido under control. Please remember that I will always be here for you if you need me. I'm out of a job right now, so I'll have a lot of time on my hands."

"Thank you Lun. But why are you out of a job? What about the Quibbler?"

Luna took this opportunity to change Ginny's focus. "Well, since daddy died, I have been trying to turn it into a legitimate newspaper. I know that a lot of the stuff we printed was garbage, but it was daddy's passion. In the past year, circulation has really picked up. But last week, my printing press broke down, and because it is so old, it can't be fixed. So I guess, the Quibbler is finished."

"Can't you buy a new press Lun?"

"Gin, a new press would cost over a hundred thousand Galleons. I couldn't even afford a hundred Galleons, let alone a hundred thousand."

"Lun. Wonderful Luna. Harry and I owe you more than we could ever repay. You have helped me through this. I couldn't have survived without your help. Please let us help you. We have the money. I'll talk to Harry. I'm sure we can do something for you."

"No, Gin. I won't take charity. No way."

"Luna, it wouldn't be charity, It would be a business investment. Let me talk to Harry. Meantime, don't despair. We can work something out."

Luna pulled Ginny into an embrace saying, "Gin, that would make me the happiest person alive. But it would have to be a business deal. Something like you and Harry taking ownership of the Quibbler."

"Well, not that radical, Lun. But we will work something out. I'm feeling much better now. Let's eat something, then I have to go home. Deal?"

"Deal, partner."

That evening after watching movies on their new DVD player, Harry and Ginny prepared for bed. Sex was becoming routine for them now, and Harry helped Ginny to three fantastic orgasms. During the night, Harry had another emission. Ginny awoke and helped him through it. She noticed that the volume he ejaculated was increasing, a good sign. She cleaned him and kissed him passionately, and drifted back to sleep.

Next morning Ginny was up early. She started the morning coffee and tea, and went to awaken her husband. "Time to get up Harry. I'll be in the shower waiting for you."

They had a very pleasant shower together. Harry was really enjoying his time washing every centimetre of her body. They dried each other, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. After the usual morning conversation, Ginny said to Harry, "Luna gave me some disturbing news yesterday, Harry."

"Well, I hope nothing is wrong with her. What was her news?"

"You know that she has been working very hard on the Quibbler, trying to make it a legitimate newspaper?"

"Yea, I know that. Many people at the ministry tell me that they are thinking of dropping the Prophet, and subscribing to the Quibbler instead."

"Well, the Quibbler is out of business. Luna told me that last week her printing press broke down, and that because it was so old, it could not be repaired."

"That is bad news Gin. Why can't she just buy a new press?"

"Because she says that a new press would cost over a hundred thousand Galleons. No way she can afford that much money. I feel so sorry for her Harry. She has done so much for me these past months, I feel that I owe her. Harry, do you think that there is some way we can help her?"

Harry sat back in his chair, thinking. "Gin, your right. I know how much Luna has helped you, and helped us. I know that she is largely responsible for helping save our marriage. Do you agree with that?"

"Yes Harry, I absolutely do."

"Well then, tell her help is on the way. We can certainly afford to help in any way we can."

"Harry, I already offered to talk to you about her situation, and she steadfastly refuses to accept any help from us. She is simply too proud to accept money from us or anyone. We will have to find a way do this as a business venture."

"I should have anticipated that, knowing Luna." Harry paused for a minute, then continued. "Tell you what. Let me research the business aspects of the situation. I am sure we could come up with a way. I won't let her lose something she has worked so hard to preserve. I promise, we will find away to get the Quibbler back in operation."

Ginny stood and embraced her husband. "Thank you my love, thank you. Do you think that I could tell Luna that we are working on something for her?"

"Absolutely. Don't let her give up. Tell her anything to keep her going. Tell her to start writing future articles or something. I'll come up with an answer as soon as possible. This noon, I'll see my barrister and have him look into the possibilities. If I push him, we should have an answer today."

"Great. I love you Harry, my wonderful husband. See you tonight."

"Yea, and I should be home at a reasonable hour for a change. Tell you what. Why don't you invite Luna to dinner tonight so that we can talk to her."

"Good idea. See you," and she stepped into the floo.

That evening, Luna arrived at Ginny and Harry's house. "Hi Gin. Hope I'm not to early. I half expected you to meet me starkers."

Ginny laughed. "Not today, Lun. Come on in, the tea is hot."

Ginny poured the tea and they sat, just looking at each other for a moment. "Gin, how is it going with you and Harry?"

"Actually Lun, it couldn't be better, under the circumstances. Harry and I are doing just great."

"That's really great to hear, Gin. I am really proud of you. A lesser person would have folded long ago. So can you tell me what's ahead for you and Harry?"

"Don't breath a word of this Lun. Not to anyone. If things work out in the next month or two, it is possible that I may be pregnant. With Harry's baby."

Luna squealed with delight. She reached over and gave Ginny a huge hug. "Oh Gin, that's the best news ever. I'm so happy for you. I wondered why you invited me for dinner."

"Thanks Lun. But remember, this is at his point still conjecture. We won't know for sure for a month or two. Cross your fingers."

"I'll have to be off the contraceptive potion for at least a month, period to period. Then another few weeks before I know for sure if I'm pregnant. I'm starting to take my temp every morning so that I can pinpoint when I ovulate."

"But I thought that Harry was sterile?"

"So did everyone, but he is producing sperm now. We have hope."

"Gin, I have to ask. What will you do if you can't get pregnant with Harry's sperm?"

Ginny slammed her fists on the table. "Then I'll have a complete hysterectomy. They can cut everything out of me. My ovaries, uterus, vagina, everything. Just sew up my pussy so that I'll never have to think about it again."

Ginny took a deep breath. She looked apologetically at Luna. "Sorry Lun. Sorry for the outburst. I apologize."

"That's ok, Gin. I do understand." Luna paused and tried to smile. "Well, I wish you and Harry good luck. I guess this means that our adventures are really over now. I miss our sexual escapades, they were fun."

"Yea, I guess in a way they were. But never again Lun."

"Ok. Just remember Gin. I will always be there for you. Especially now that I haven't got a job."

"Oh yea, I forgot. That is the reason that we invited you to dinner tonight. Harry want's to talk to you about the Quibbler."

"Gin, I already told you that I will not accept money from you, or anyone else. NO WAY!"

"Relax Lun. I promise, we will not offer you any money. There are other ways to help. You shop at the twins shop all the time. Did you know that Harry was the one who set them up in business? Harry is responsible for their getting started. And look how successful they are today."

"No, I didn't know that. Did he give them money or something?"

"No, Lun. He did not GIVE them money. He invested in them, in their business. Harry's capital investment gave them the opportunity to start up. And look at the success they have had."

"Anyway, Harry will talk to you when he gets home. And speaking of Harry, I had better get started on dinner. Lend a hand will you?"

"Sure, What are we having?"

"I stopped at the market and bought a few things. It's a French meal. I don't even know how to pronounce it. I got the recipe off my computer. Basically it's Pork with Brussel Sprouts, onions, and apples all caramelized in a garlic sauce."

"Sounds great. Let's get started."

An hour or so later, just as the girls were putting the finishing touches on their dinner creation, Harry arrived home. Stumbling out of the floo, the aroma of cooking genius startled him. "Great Merlin's ghost," he exclaimed, that smells delicious."

"And hello to you too, Harry."

"Sorry love." He gave Ginny a passionate kiss. "And hello Luna. It smells like you two have been cooking up a storm. So what's for dinner?"

"You'll find out soon enough love. Go get cleaned up and open a bottle of wine for us."

"Can't wait. I'll be right down."

The dinner was scrumptious as usual. After cleaning up and putting things away, they settled down on the divan in the sitting room. "I see that you have a DVD player now," said Luna."

"Yea, I wonder where that idea came from?" commented Harry. "So Luna, let's talk."

"Harry, I want you to know,"

"Harry interrupted. "Luna, listen to what I have to say first, ok."

"Sorry Harry."

"I had a lot of free time today at the ministry. Actually, I am still on medical leave, so I wasn't even supposed to be there. Anyway, I did some research in our legal department, and had lunch with my Barrister. It was all very interesting. The business laws in the wizarding world are a little different then in Muggle Britain. Actually, the wizard business laws are archaic by current standards. No matter, they still have to be in accord with the Muggle laws. Wizard or not, we all live in Britain, and have to abide by British law."

"So here is the deal. First, we have to set up the Quibbler newspaper as a corporation. Right now, you are breaking British law."

"You will be listed as the principal owner, Luna, under corporate law, owning one hundred percent of the business. I will then buy ten percent of the Quibbler corporation, for a price to be determined. So then you will own ninety percent, and I, or we, Ginny and I, will own ten percent. You will still be principal owner and have full control of all operations, both business and financial. My buy-in will give you the capital to do whatever you need to do to get the paper back up."

"Harry, I don't know that I understand all that."

"Don't worry Lun. You don't have to understand it right now, just go along with me. Three things that will need to be accomplished soon. First, I talked to a sales person from a German company that manufactures the type of press that you will need. It is quite a bit larger than what you currently have, and will require special electrical power to run, so we will be looking at new offices for you. You of coarse will have the final say in any of this."

"Next, you will have to expand, meaning hiring people to help you. This is most important and vital in any small business. And last, I have worked a deal with a small printing company in West Sussex. They will print a weekly copy of the Quibbler until you get ready for production, which will take about three months."

"Oh, one more thing I forgot. My barrister has in his employ an expert on small business corporations. Her name is Margot Handsworth, and she will be expecting you. She is also a current Quibbler subscriber."

"So, Lun, what do you think?"

Luna sat there, dumbfounded, tears running down her cheeks. She was finally able to speak. "Well, I guess I best get my arse in gear and get this weeks paper ready," Luna laughed, then broke out in tears.

Ginny went to her and held her, consoled her, calmed her. "I just don't understand all this." Luna sobbed. "Why? Why are you helping me like this? I didn't do anything to deserve your help. Your doing too much. I just don't understand."

"Lun. Luna, listen to me." Ginny comforted her. "Luna, you are one of our best friends. This is what friends do. Look at all that you did for me, for me and Harry. Luna, we love you. You are one of the nicest, kindest, best people in this world. If anyone deserves a little help from their friends, it's you."

"So how much money is Harry giving me?" Luna asked.

"Luna." Harry responded. "Luna, we are NOT giving you any money. The money I am investing goes into a corporate account, and can be used only for corporate expenses. You will never see a single Galleon of that money for your personal use. And when the Quibbler starts showing a profit, ten percent of that profit is mine. Well, mine and Ginny's actually. That's how corporate investments work."

"Luna, Lun, listen to me." Ginny said. "I don't know a better person in this world who deserves this more than you. This is your dream, Lun. You told me a long time ago. Your dream was to make the Quibbler the best in Britain. And this is your chance to live that dream."

Luna sniffled, and Ginny handed her the tissue box. "Thanks." she said. Thank you both for everything. I don't know how to repay you." Harry started to say something, but Luna interrupted him. "I know Harry, I didn't mean monetarily. I meant as a friend."

"Tell you what Lun," spoke Harry. "Promise you won't publish any stupid pictures of me and we'll call it even."

"You got it Harry, I promise,"

End chapter seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

Chapter 18

The next weeks flew by quickly. Everything was quiet at the ministry, and Luna was deeply involved in getting her newspaper published. Ginny was approaching that time when her sex drive was at it's peak, and she was amazingly calm, thanks to Harry.

On Saturday morning, normally a lie-in morning, Ginny and Harry slept late. The morning sun awoke them, and Ginny pulled the covers over her head and attempted to continue her snooze. Harry wouldn't have it. "Come on Gin, let's shower and get a move on."

"Bug off, Harr, er , you, whatever your name is."

Harry laughed. Tell you what," he said to her. "I'll give you ten minutes while I use the loo, then I'm going to pick you up and toss you in the shower."

"Deal." she mumbled.

Ten minutes later, Harry picked up his sleeping wife and made for the shower. She woke quickly screamed at him, "Harry, put me down now."

He did, on cold floor of the loo. "Yeoow," she screamed. I hate you."

But she got up and joined him under the steaming water. The shower was fun. Enjoyable as always. Ginny relished this time together with Harry. It always left her with a strong feeling of love. But now her mind was in overdrive. She had been waiting for a moment like this to approach Harry. Something she had not been able to do for a long time.

As they dried each other, Ginny suggested that they return to the bedroom and cuddle a bit. To her surprise, he readily agreed, and led her to the bed. They kissed and cuddled, enjoying each others nakedness. Body against body, flesh against flesh. It was turning Ginny on. And Harry too. Their hands were roaming, their lips kissing.

"Harry, Harry, I love you so much. Harry, we have to talk about a few things."

"Alright," responded Harry. "If you think this is the time, then we'll talk."

"Harry, this will be very hard for me, but I feel that I must tell you about…"

Harry interrupted her with a finger on her lips. "My luv, I know what you have been doing every month. And I know why. I could tell when the sexual tension was getting to you. I could feel you getting tense and out-of-sorts and ready to start an argument with me. Then the next day, you were back to your normal self."

Harry paused and took in a long breath. "I know that you were doing those things for me, for us, and for our marriage. And it worked. Were still here, together, you and I. And Gin, I have to be truthful with you. Yes, it hurt me. Yes, I was extremely jealous of whoever it was that you were with those times. But every night when you would hold me and tell me that you loved me, I knew that it was all worth it. You saved me Gin, you saved our marriage. And I will be eternally grateful to you. I don't deserve your love, and I just hope that I can show you that I love you so much more for what you have been doing for me, for us."

"Thank you luv. Thank you for believing in the strength of our love. And most of all Harry, thank you for understanding and forgiving my transgressions. I will always feel guilty for what I have done. Always. But most of all, I feel guilty that there were times that I enjoyed what I was doing. That's really the part that I regret most."

"Understandable Gin. But look at it this way. If you didn't enjoy it, it wouldn't have worked. It wouldn't have quelled your sexual needs at all. So without enjoying it, it would all have been for naught. And Gin, I don't feel that you did anything that you should apologise for, ok. Please, I love you now more than ever."

"Now let's say we put all that out of our minds and get on with a bit of snuggling, yea."

Harry's hands were roaming over her bare flesh. His hands found her breasts, and he fondled her nipples, sending her into throws of ecstasy. No one, not one of her clandestine partners had ever made her feel like this. He laid his head on her chest and tasted each nipple, running his tongue around her areolas. She was squirming with delight now, her sexual being longing for release.

"Harry. Harry, make love to me. Make me cum like only you can." She took his hand and drew it down to her mons. "Just like that, Harry. Don't stop."

She was squirming with his every touch now, waiting for that grand prize. With little effort, Harry brought Ginny to a great climax. She exploded into her orgasm with every fiber in her body. She spontaneously let out a scream as the spasms rocked through her, numbing her senses and frying her brain. It was long and drawn out, and oh so satisfying.

Harry continued to stimulate her, bring her down slowly, ever so slowly. Again, as he had been doing, he gave her the most satisfying orgasm she could imagine. Not just the physical pleasure of it, but because it was Harry.

She held him tightly against her body, almost afraid to let him go. She didn't want to lose this moment. Then he whispered something in her ear that brought her senses back to reality. "I love you Gin. I just wish that I could do more for you."

"Now her brain was again in overdrive. "You can Harry," she whispered. "There are ways that could help you to feel more like a man again."

Harry perked his head up. She got his attention. "Harry, do you know what a dildo is?"

"Er.. Yea. One of the guys in my dorm had one once. Their description of how they were used wasn't very nice. In fact, it sounded downright cruel."

"Well, that's typical of boy's dorm room talk. We girls took a more amorous approach to their use. Some of the girls engaged in girl-on-girl sex, or so they said. They claimed that they could reach orgasms with them, and that it felt just like a man's penis inside them. I didn't believe a word of it, and quickly put such thoughts out of my mind. And before you ask, and I know that you would never ask, no, I never tried them back then. I never even had one in my hands. All the girls in the dorm thought I was strange. Even then Harry, my mind was made up that I would wait for you."

Harry was touched, and couldn't find the words to express himself. Ginny sensed this, and continued on. "Harry, Luna told me about a type of dildo that you strap onto yourself. She said that it was made primarily for women, but that men could use it also. Men who could not achieve an erection."

Ginny paused here, waiting for some reaction from Harry. But she got none. He didn't seem to react to what she had said. He just stared into space. She did not know where to take this. Should she press on, or change the subject. A quandary, she thought.

After some time, Harry finally reacted. "Gin, what do you know about these dildo things?"

"Only what Luna has told me, Harry." Ok, she thought, that's only a small white lie.

"Harry, please don't be mad, but I asked Luna to buy one for me. The twins sell them in their shop. It's worth a look, Harry, if it would help you."

Harry still didn't respond. Ginny just did not know what to do. "Harry, talk to me. Please Harry."

Harry was suddenly struck by the reality of his dilemma. He felt like running away and hiding. Like a little boy caught in a lie. Finally, his brain kicked in and he said to himself, get with it Harry, your not the only man in the world with this problem. If you can't be a man to your wife, at least be a man to yourself. He managed to hold back a tear, and finally found his voice.

"I am sorry Gin. The reality of this whole thing just struck me. I think that I have been avoiding facing myself. It's hard to admit that that I can't be man to you ever again. Very hard."

"Harry Potter, I don't ever want to hear you say those things about yourself ever again. You are more a man to me than anyone I know. You just gave me one of the best orgasms I have ever had. Harry, look at me. I didn't buy that thing for me. I bought it for you, so that you could feel more like a man. So that you could make love to me like you use to. For you, Harry. Not for me. I'll be forever thankful for anything you can do. I love you, Harry. For better or for worse, remember. I don't care what you can or can't do. You are my husband, and I love you no matter what."

The tears were streaming down both their faces now. Harry reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "My wonderful Ginny, I don't deserve you. I am sorry. So sorry for everything. Let me get my act together here, then show me this dildo thing."

"I know it's so very difficult for you Harry. Right now, we are both emotional train wrecks. Let's get dressed and go out for the day. I don't care where, any place where I can be with you. Let's make a day of it. And tomorrow we can investigate the dildo thing. Please Harry. And if you decide that you don't want to know about it, I will understand. No questions asked. Please Harry, my love.

"As usual you are right Gin. Ok, let's get dressed and make a day of it."

End chapter eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

TRANSGRESSION

See disclaimer chapter one

A/N WARNING! This chapter contains strong language and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes or language offend you, then please DO NOT CONTINUE. You have been warned.

Chapter 19 A baby in their future

That evening, after spending a very enjoyable day together, Harry and Ginny settled in front of the telly. They decided to watch another one of the DVD movies they had recently purchased, so they dressed in more comfortable and appropriate night ware, opened a bottle of wine, and curled up together on the divan. Half way through the movie, it was not very good and was not holding their attention, Harry cuddled up to Gin and started whispering in her ear.

"That camisole your almost wearing is very alluring luv. It's giving me ideas."

"That's the general idea," she whispered back, fumbling with elastic of Harry's boxers.

Within minutes, the telly was off, Ginny's camisole was off, and Harry's boxers were off.

"What say we carry on in the bedroom luv."

"I was hoping you'd get the idea. Let's go."

"Want to shower first?"

"No, I'm too randy. We'll shower after."

"After what?"

"After you fuck my brains out."

"Good idea. Gin, Where is that dildo thingy?"

"Right here in the drawer. You sure you want to do this?"

"I've been thinking about it all day. Show me how to use it, please luv. I really want to be able to please you, what ever I need to do."

"It's as much for your pleasure as mine. Let's play a bit first. Get me ready with your hands. Use your tongue on me Harry, make me come like the man that you are."

Harry's attention to his task was the best Ginny had ever known. He gave her one of the most passionate orgasms she had ever experienced. She laid back on the bed and started to cry.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked.

"Nothing my wonderful husband. I'm just so happy for you."

"Well, I'm the one to be happy. Who in this world has a more loving wife than myself. I am so lucky. So, shall we continue? Show me how to use that dildo thingy."

Ginny quickly prepared the strap-on and showed Harry how to fit it around his waist. She leaned back, and said with a gleam in her eye, "make love to me Harry, let me feel you inside me."

Harry did, taking only seconds to establish a rhythm. He brought Ginny to climax twice,

one glorious orgasm after the other.

Laying back, Harry quickly unstrapped the dildo and threw it aside. "Gin, I feel like I can have a climax. I haven't felt it like this in a long time. Help me luv."

Ginny knelt beside him and stroked his flaccid penis. She took him in her hand and

stimulated him with soft strokes. She could feel him responding like never before. He climaxed, shooting his sperm onto her hand and on himself. It was the most exciting moment of Ginny's life, feeling Harry's sperm on her. She closed her eyes and just savoured the moment, her husband's life giving fluid covering her hand. She needed to breath, and let out with a scream of joy.

Hugging Harry and kissing him all over his face, tears of joy ran freely down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you. You know what this means?"

"No, I don't know for sure, except that it felt great."

"Harry, I've been taking my temp every day."

"Yea, I noticed. Why?"

"To pinpoint my time of ovulation, Harry. Next time you have an emission, I'll take your seminal fluid to work and have it tested. Last time, it tested perfect, or near perfect. The Healer recommended waiting one more month, just to be sure. If it's ok this time, we can go for it. Oh Harry, I'm so excited for you."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this. So how does work? How will my sperm get into your body?"

"Easy, luv. After you ejaculate, I fill a syringe with your seminal fluid and you inject it into my uterus. They usually do this in the hospital, but the Healer showed me what to do so that we could do it ourselves."

"Ok, but I still don't understand. What happens after my fluid is sucked into the syringe thingy, what ever that is?"

"Simple. I will use a speculum, that's a device that spreads my vagina wide apart, and then the syringe is inserted into my cervix. The seminal fluid is then injected directly into my uterus. If I'm ovulating, then the chances of my getting pregnant are very high. Understand it now?"

"Yea, I get the picture. But how will you be able to do all that by yourself?"

"No silly, You are going to do it."

"Now wait a minute, Gin. That's going to be a bit personal, isn't it. I mean, I'll be actually looking into your body. Your pussy. Your vagina. I couldn't do something like that."

Ginny laughed, and snickered a bit. "Harry, how is that any more personal than bringing me to climax with your mouth. Which you are very good at by the way. You've seen every part of me that there is to see. You've had your fingers, your tongue, and your penis into me many times. Harry, think of it this way. Doing this, you will be getting me pregnant. You want that, don't you?"

"Yea, more than anything."

"Ok, tell you what. When the time comes, I'll bring all the necessary stuff home a few days ahead of time. The items are disposable anyway, so we can practice. It'll be fun, like a new sex toy to play with."

The next weeks passed very slowly. They had intercourse now almost every night. Harry was getting quite adapt at using the dildo to bring Ginny to climax. And she had to admit, they were great orgasms. Harry didn't climax every time, but Ginny was usually able to help him along.

Ginny had her period, and the next day, started her temp monitoring routine. The following week, she brought home the necessary paraphernalia, and Harry had to admit, using it was sexually stimulating, and a lot of fun for both of them. Finally, the day arrived. Her temperature was starting to spike. It was time.

They hadn't had sex for a couple of days, and Harry was ready. They started slowly, Harry bringing her to climax first. Then he used the dildo, bringing her quickly to climax again. Harry could feel the heat in his lower body. He was ready, and with Ginny's help, ejaculated with force. Ginny noticed that the seminal volume was considerably greater than previous times.

She carefully prepared his seminal fluid and filled the syringe, then laid down with her legs locked wide apart. Harry took the speculum and carefully inserted it into her vagina, twisting the knurled knob to spread her vagina open. By now, he was an expert at this.

Using a small flashlight to illuminate her inner walls, he located her cervical opening. Very carefully, he inserted the tip of the syringe into the cervical opening and pushed the plunger slowly, emptying the contents into her womb. He carefully removed the speculum and cleaned her vaginal opening.

Ginny relaxed back on the bed. "Wow, Harry. I feel pregnant already. Make love to me again, luv, let me feel you inside me."

They made love again, slowly, passionately. Ginny's climax was slow and long and unbelievably gratifying, one of her best ever. Harry laid next to her and spread her legs slightly apart. He kissed her pussy lips with a passion, then kissed her mouth with the same passion.

"Thank you luv. Thank you for being so totally understanding and patient with me. Now my pregnant wife, hold me while we sleep."

Harry and Ginny repeated the procedure the next two days, just to make sure her egg was ready. Then settled in to wait. Two weeks later, Ginny didn't get her period, but it was still too early to tell if she was with child.

Several more weeks passed. The waiting was nerve racking for them. Then one day Ginny came home from work a bit late. They had dinner, engaged in small talk, Ginny being in a very good mood, and retired to the sitting room to watch the telly.

"So, Gin, any news yet?" asked Harry.

She smiled at him. A great big wide smile. She took his hand and lead him into their bedroom. She stripped her shirt and laid back on the bed. With her wand, she made several movements over her abdomen.

"Watch this luv," she said. And as the wand moved over her it emitted a soft glowing light. Two small images formed on her abdomen, one pink, the other blue.

"Those images mean that I am pregnant luv. Were going to have a baby."

Harry was ecstatic, tears were streaming down his face. He laid next to her held her close, rocking back and forth. "Gin, my wonderful wife. I'm so happy I don't know what to say."

"I'm happy too, luv. And you did it. Your going to be a father."

Harry was lost for words. Gaining his composure, he leaned up, looking into her eyes with all the love he was feeling. "So, what do those colored images mean exactly?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, the fact that they are there means that I am pregnant. A blue image indicates a boy, and a pink image indicates a girl."

Harry looked at her with confusion on his face. "Ok, but there was both colors…"

It hit him like a bludger to the head. Twins. He screamed and danced around the bed screaming "TWINS! Were going to have TWINS!"

He jumped back down to her, hugging her and holding her close. "Twins? Are we really going to have twins?"

"Yea, twins. A boy and a girl," she said. Tears were now streaming down her face also. "Oh Harry, my wonderful husband. I'm so happy. I'm so happy for you. You did it. You got me pregnant. Great job luv. I can hardly wait for them to be born."

End chapter nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

TRANSGRESSION

Chapter 20 Epilogue

The twins were born about eight months later, both very healthy. Harry and Ginny named the dark-haired green-eyed girl 'Lily' after Harry's mother, and the red-haired brown-eyed boy 'Arthur' after Ginny's father.

Harry was total ecstatic over the birth of his children. For so long it had been his greatest dream to have a real family of his own. That dream was crushed almost two years ago, and Harry in his despair thought that he would never see this day. But thanks to his ever loving wife, the mother of his children, their children, his dream was now a reality.

Ginny's happiness was also off-the-wall. Not only because of her twins, but because Harry was the happiest and proudest he had ever been in his young life.

But they didn't stop there. Over the next years Harry fathered three more children, two boys they named 'James' after Harry's father, and 'Ronald' after Ginny's brother, and a red-haired green-eyed girl named 'Molly' after Ginny's mother.

Luna's Quibbler was soon in full production. With the resources she now had, she was able to publish every day, with an extended edition on Sunday. Her efforts were paying off, and the Quibblers circulation soon rivalled that of the Prophet.

The years were good to Harry and Ginny. Their children all did the Hogwarts thing, then went on to start their own families. As they stood in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's watching their sixth grandchild being attended to, a sudden wave of nostalgia passed over them. Harry took his loving wife in his arms and with a tear running down his cheek he kissed her as only a proud man can do.

"I love you Ginny. Thank you so much for being who you are."

"No Harry, it's I who should be thankful. You did so much to bring us here to this point in our lives, and did so against all odds. I love you Harry."

Always and forever.

End story


End file.
